Operation: Revenge
by Xenia-Merlo
Summary: We all know how the Hitachiin's like to poke and prod at girls who confessed to them during middle school, but what happened when two of them pushed back? And now that they're back are they ready to bury the hatchet or out for revenge? Prolouge revised
1. Prolouge

**Hello, this is Xenia Merlo A.K.A Yukiko Misaki. If you have been keeping up with this name in my absense you will notice that Kimiko no longer works with me. After a rift in our friendship, we agreed to cut off all connections between me and her, and so I regained control of this name and will be continuing this story alone. Since I do most of the writing I don't think it will be much of a diffrence even though now, you will probably see a change in my writing since I started this story quite some time ago. I hope you will continue to stick by me as I attempt to finish this story up and move on to another Ouran story I have planned. Thank you.**

**This Prolouge had been REVISED/EDITED!**

**After this, no other one has been revised so pleased read at your own risk but don't judge the story by me and my collegeus' bad writing skills in the past. Thank you.**

**Edit: Readable: Prolouge, Chapter 1, Chapter 16. NonReadable: Everything else. Working on Rewrites as we speak, er... type. Read. Whatever. ^_^**

* * *

In a large silent mansion, two girls swiveled in perfect unison around their room. Their strong connection was the only thing that abled them to keep living together in the same room, as they had for sixteen years. Though it was shared by only two, the room was large enough for ten people. The room seemed like it was divided by two opposites instead of two twins. Both walls were covered from top to bottom with posters of shows, video games and music: mostly American music artists and a few Japanese musicians as well. On the right you could see many different posters of Linkin Park, Aerosmith, Sum41, Utada Hikaru, Aya Hirano and posters of many different Anime and Kingdom Heart's characters. The left wall however had musicians like Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Beyonce, Buono!, 2NE1 and posters of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters. The flooring was separate on each side of the room, the right had a plushy dull gray carpet white the other was a simple light brown hard wood floor. The walls were white with huge bright orange paint splashes everywhere while the other side was painted in striped with dark midnight blue and a gentle sky blue. On each side was a king sized bed, covered in the same brown comforters and pillows. At the foot of the beds were chests where their house clothes rested on. Computer desks, homework desks, book shelves and dressers were all shoved against the wall, making room for the black table, which was covered in magazines, and books, and chairs that nestled comfortably in the center of the room. Close to the heads of each bed were night stands and opposite those were two mahogany doors that led to short hallways, a door in the middle leading to the bathroom being conveniently placed there, that made a passage way to one walk in closet. There they stood, judging the other's fashion for their first day back to Ouran Academy.

"Kimiko…" Yukiko called out, fixing her uniform as she tugged on her burgundy red skirt and a cream colored blouse. Over her blouse, a jet black vest was tightly secured, hugging her curves. With a red bow tie wrapped around her collar and her high snow white stockings covering her legs, she slipped on her flat black shoes on. Her long black hair was falling behind her, curving outward in the occasional twist and turn, a red ribbon keeping her hair from falling into her face, except for the thin strands that draped over her left eye. She swiveled on her heel, locking eyes with her beloved sister. "You remember our little switch?"

"Yeah…It was on those Hitachiin brothers…about two years ago" Kimiko answered tying a black bow in her straight dirty blonde hair. Her outfit was vaguely resembled her sister's all except for the differing colors. She had on a simple black skirt instead of a red one and her vest was bright red instead of dark black with a long thick black tie instead of a small red bowtie. Opposed to white stocking, she wore black ones, making sure that they bent shorter than her sister's and her shoes were a pale eggshell white. Kimiko glanced over at her sister her blue eyes meeting Yukiko's grey ones as two identical smirks were pulled on each of their lips.

"**The Hitachiins…I wonder if they're still there"**

_In a lone abandoned hall way of Ouran Academy, you could see Kaoru Hitachiin and Kimiko Misaki alone. They spoke in hushed voices even though no one would come near them, talking in the same afternoon that Kimiko had left a very private, very personal, very affectionate letter in the young Hitachiin's desk._

"_So you're the one who sent this love letter?" Kaoru asked with a gentle smile, twirling the letter between his fingers as he gazed towards a shy, flustered Kimiko_

"_Y-Yeah…" Kimiko mumbled, looking down in embarrassment as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her blonde hair falling over her face._

"_Well…" Kaoru began, smirking as she took in a deep breath. It was a usual procedure for them: meet girl, lie, sweet talk them, and prove themselves right, that no one would ever see them as individuals. ",You slipped it into the wrong desk. You meant to put this in Kaoru's desk" he lied, stepping towards her slowly, seeing her take a step back in what seemed like fear. "I'm Hikaru. Kaoru likes someone else though, but I always thought you were cute so would you settle for me?"_

_For a brief second it almost seemed like Kimiko had a look for remorse in her eyes, a look of knowing sadness. Kaoru simply brushed it off as disappointment that she wasn't getting the twin she wanted and had to bite back the frown that so wanted to wash over his features._

"_I would," she began, seeing the knowing look spark from her eyes to his, but it was crushed almost instantly. "If you were Hikaru, but you're not, and I'm not Kimiko" said 'Kimiko' looking back up with a smirk, seeing Kaoru's eyes widen in shock._

"_W-What?" he stammered out, his eyes shifting to behind the standing bush where his brother was hiding with an identical look on his face._

"_I told you they would pull this didn't I Kimi?" The fake girl called out behind her. A few feet behind her, an identical blonde haired blue eyed girl walked out, her arms crossed firmly over her chest._

"_Yeah you did Yukiko, I thought you were better then that Kaoru…" the real Kimiko grumbled, shaking her head with a disappointed look._

"_I thought you were better then that Hikaru!" Yukiko called out past Kaoru, towards a few bushes that were close by. A confused ginger haired twin walked out with a shocked expression plastered on his and his identical twin's face._

_Yukiko took a few steps back and stood next to her sister, both girls running their fingers through their blonde hair in frustration. Turning on their heels, both girls left with irritated yet somewhat sad looks on their faces "Good-bye Hitachiins! We'll never bother you boys again…" they chorused, leaving the empty abandoned halls along with the two confused boys._

"Do you think they're still there?" Kimiko finally asked after running her eyeliner over her waterline a few more times.

"Maybe. It'll be interesting if they are." Yukiko responded with a smirk, glancing in the mirror in happiness that the bleach blonde hair she once had was long gone, and her natural hair had returned.

"Think they'll remember us?" Kimiko asked again, walking out of their shared room with Yukiko following close behind

"Maybe, do you still like him?"

There was a pregnant pause before Kimiko built up her strength and responded.

"I think I still might, just a little…" She gave a sigh of frustration, as irritation made its way back to her eyes. ",but trust me. I don't want to."

"Want to see if they've learned their lesson?"

Both girl's halted, staring at one another with a mix of mischievousness and seriousness. Slowly, a smirk worked its way back onto Kimiko's lips as she gave a curt nod.

"Yeah." The two began their walk back to their car again, getting into the back and pulling a bleach blonde wig out of the back that was identical to Kimiko's own hairstyle. "Let's see if they really changed…"


	2. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning, nothing out of the ordinary for the students of Ouran. They were already used to the rushing flow of the early morning attendance, the chattering of fellow students and 'ooh's and 'awe's at their school's hosts. No one, however, expected the arrival of two new girls that were prepared to rush into their calm school and turn it, inside out.

"Class, your attention please," The homeroom teacher of A-1 called out. He was a tall man, broad shoulders and a chiseled, sculpted face, gaining him much approval of the female student body. "We will be welcoming two new students into our class this morning." He turned towards the door of the classroom and called out. "You may come in now girls!"

Each girl took their time to slowly waltz into the room, keeping a distance from each other as they made their first and lasting impressions. Kimiko was first to turn towards her classmates, offering a sweet smile, enough to get a few blushing faces and hardened stares. Yukiko decided to take a different approach; she stopped a few feet away from her sister and flipped her newly blonde hair before turning forward. She gave a playful grin and looped her arm through her sisters. Their presence caught the attention of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; the boys stared at one another before their gaze dropped back on the girls that were radiating with fakeness. Haruhi let out a sigh when she saw the boys smirk; she knew all too well that smirk meant trouble.

"We're the Misaki Sisters" They chorused together with seemingly innocent smiles, glancing at each other before letting out bubbly giggles. The teacher gave them a smile, one that most girls would melt under, but they could see the fakeness merging with the warmth it gave off. The man looked confused for a moment, glancing between both girls before one put up their hand.

"Yukiko," He nodded and gestured to the back, also scanning between two twin boys.

"Yukiko you can sit next to Hikaru." Yukiko looked out to the class again, locking eyes with the proper Hitachiin. "Hikaru please raise your hand." The fake-blonde teen bit back her smirk when Kaoru was the one to raise his hand. Yukiko gave a nod and walked over to Kaoru's desk and sat beside him, seeing a similar smirk pull on Kaoru's lips and the brunette roll 'his' eyes. The teacher glanced at the last blonde standing up and saw her raise her hand.

"Kimiko,"

"Next to Kaoru please." Kimiko nodded and glanced out into the room, seeing Hikaru raise his hand. She calmly walked over but not before noticing the smirk on his lips and the brunette that was busy, rolling 'his' eyes.

-xXx-

The periods seemed to drag on forever. Yukiko and Kimiko sat with their books already packed and waiting, watching with irritation as the clock seemed to slow it's ticking by the second. The bell finally rang after the agonizing wait and the girls took off without another thought. Running into a nearby hallway that was surprisingly abandoned, the girls stared at each other in seriousness before breaking into maniacal fits of pure laughter.

"They're still playing the role reverse game!" They called out in perfect unison.

"Should we still go for it?" Kimiko asked, giving a tug at her sister's fake blonde wig with excitement.

"Well, of course!" Yukiko replied with a Cheshire cat smirk. "I did not go blonde for no good reason!" The blonde gave another giggle. "I know just how to lure them out too."

-xXx-

"I'm in absolute love with you. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you! You are the sunshine in my life, the moon in my lonely night. The start to my day! I hope that you can take the time to meet me at 4:15 sharp today so that we can speak… properly… It may be too soon but I already know that I truly am in love!"

Kaoru could barely keep a straight face as he finished reading to his brother the disgustingly cheesy love note he found in his desk.

"That is the _sickest_ letter we have ever gotten!" Hikaru managed out through his fit laughter, clutching onto his side in agony. Kaoru couldn't help but join in the fun as he gripped onto the corner of his desk, trying hard to catch his breath.

"So are we going to handle it?" The younger Hitachiin chocked out as he straightened up with a faint smirk. Hikaru pulled himself together and joined in his brother's amused moment.

"You two aren't seriously going to pull that prank are you, right?" Haruhi finally interrupted, looking up with a serious, narrowed gaze. "You could seriously hurt this girl's feelings."

"It's all in innocent fun!" The twins chimed, racing out of the room with identical cat-like grins.

-xXx-

The girls hid behind a wall, the younger twin fumbling with her sister's wig in nervousness.

"Kimiko, will you calm down already?" Yukiko called out, grasping onto her sister's wrist. "God, I am glad this is just a wig because if it wasn't you would have frizzed my hair up!" Kimiko gave an apologetic smile as she nodded.

"I'm just worried is all. What if they find out? You know that they are with that Tamaki guy whose father owns this place! What if they get mad and get us—" Kimiko's mouth was suddenly covered by a pale hand.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to happen." Yukiko rolled her eyes and pushed her sister back towards the wall as she walked to where she and her 'crush' were to meet. Kaoru looked up from the note in his hands that he was still twiddling between his fingers. The more he thought about it the more a sea of guilt pooled in his stomach, maybe Haruhi had been right. Was what he was doing right, toying around with a girl's honest emotions? He noticed that the girl had been one of the ones in class, and the feeling of guilt completely disappeared. If it had been one of the new people, he knew that they liked him for his looks or his last name, not for him. Still, he put on a sweet smile for her.

"Are you the one who put this note in my desk?" Kaoru questioned, taking a small step forward towards her. "Are you Kimiko?"

"Yeah, it was me." Yukiko lied, looking up in fake shyness. "I am Kimiko." Her lies were paying off, the guilt began to return to Kaoru at the sight of the innocent looks he was getting from the girl in front of him, but it was too late to back out.

"Well you slipped this note into the wrong desk." Yukiko looked down in what Kaoru thought was embarrassment but it was truly pure and uncensored anger. "I'm Hika—"

"Drop it!" Yukiko snapped, grinding her teeth in irritation. She twisted her body around so that her face was towards the hall her sister was still hiding in.

"Didn't I tell you Kimiko!" She yelled, pulling her blonde wig off her head and reaching up to pull out her blue contacts. Her gray eyes trailed up to stare at Kaoru, she smirked at his shocked expression as Kimiko came and joined her side with her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Does this seem familiar? Does it at all, Kaoru?" Kimiko asked, narrowing her eyes on the twin as she stepped forward, her hand firmly slashing across his cheek. "And here I thought you might have grown up." Turning on her heel, Kimiko walked off leaving an astonished Kaoru and a proud Yukiko behind. The elder twin moved forward, walking past a shell shocked Hitachiin.

"I figured you would have matured by now Hikaru! Guess I was wrong!" She shouted, shaking her head in utter disappointment before following after her baby sister, dashing to catch up. As the two girls turned right and headed down another hallway, the Hitachiin seemed to finally remember and recognize the odd feeling of deja'vu and the memory that came crashing along with it.

"It's the same girls from back then," Kaoru mumbled his eyes still widened as his cheek still burned from Kimiko's cold, pale hand.

"We fell for it again." Hikaru groaned out, leaning against the wall of the building before his fist made contact with it. "Damn it!" In his anger, he didn't realize his brother touching his face and wincing in pain.

"Yeah, we did." Kaoru rubbed the red spot on his face, forcing it to disappear. "Again."


	3. Guilt

A pissed off Hikaru stormed into his room his still dazed twin brother following behind him. 'How could we fall for that again…' He though irritated, staring at the ceiling as he fell down onto his bed glaring at it in anger. Kaoru meanwhile wasn't as angry but was surprised. He never in his life expected to lay eyes on those twin girls again, in fact the first time that they had pulled that stunt they weren't even in the same class so there was no way to tell. 'They got us again…' he thought as his eyes fell on his brother who has closed his eyes an annoyed look on his face.

"Why would they do that again?" Hikaru asked after a while of silence, Kaoru approached their bed and sat down.

"They said they expected us to grow up and mature… I guess they were testing us…" Kaoru replied looking down at the ground as he heard his brother let out a groan. "Though they looked angry at us…"

"Them? Angry? We're the ones who should be angry! They tricked us!" Hikaru exclaimed sitting up in a bolt, forgetting completely that they were planning on tricking them too but Kaoru didn't have the heart to correct his brother. The older twin eventually let out a sigh. "Let's just forget about this."

"Right… I'm going to take a walk." Kaoru said getting up and walking to the door with a wave to his twin who was making himself comfortable on their bed with a video game. 'But I don't want to forget about it…'

-XxX-

"What do you think they are going to say at school tomorrow?" Yukiko asked with an amused giggled as she tossed the wig into the back of the limo.

"I don't know but it should be hilarious!" Kimiko chimed in with a fake smile though on the inside she was hurting. She didn't want to tell her sister but her feeling for the younger twin were definitely still there and stronger than before, but all her hope was crushed at seeing he hadn't grown up at all. Yukiko though saw right through her fake smile.

"Ok spill." Kimiko looked at her confused. "What's up with you?" Yukiko asked then put her hands over her sister with a sad smile. "You really expected him to have changed didn't you?" Kimiko looked surprised, her usual hard headed dense oblivious sister for once was observant and the ONE time that Kimiko was praying that she wouldn't be. "Kimi If you still like him It's okay you have my blessing but this was a way for me to convince you AND me that they are no good."

"and you? Why would you have to convince yourself?" Kimiko asked quirking a brow at her sister who smirked.

"It's not easy to get rid of feelings for someone but with this I think I just might." She answered leaning back into her seat with a smile. Kimiko smiled back and nodded.

"If they are still up to their old tricks than they are DEFINITELY not good enough for us!"

"That a girl!"

With shared chuckled they stayed silent most of the way home both deep in thought of the day the whole ride home.

-XxX-

"Wide awake my mistake so predictable…" Yukiko mumbled sketching in her book with her sister at her side also mumbling lyrics.

"You were fake I was great nothing personal…" she continued trying to ignore the stares the two were getting. They had decided to not be identical so Yukiko had gone to school without the blonde wig or blue contacts, Kimiko had gone regularly still looking like the previous day, Blonde hair blue eyes.

"I'm walking whose laughing now…" Yukiko went on sitting up and laughing at the truth in the lyrics her voice starting to pick up the song's rhythm.

"Whose laughing now whose laughing whose laughing now." Kimiko sat up straight to and looked at her sister with a knowing look the two's voices final going from talking to singing.

"I'm wasted, wasting time."

"You talk for hours but you're wasting lines"

"A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize."

They both laughed but stopped instantly when they noticed the two gingered haired twins walk in the room with their brunette friend. The four stared at each other but the girls pulled away from the contest with an uninterested look. The 'boy' looked back and forward between the two and expected that something went wrong at the little 'confession' but also noticed that the twin girls weren't identical anymore. Haruhi put one and one together and realized that the Hitachiin's, the masters of the twin switches were tricked. 'He' approached the twin girls with a warm smile.

"Hello I don't believe we met yesterday I'm Haruhi Fujioka and Welcome to Ouran."

The twin girls looked at each other almost as if contemplating talking to a friend of the Hitachiins but came to a silent conclusion.

"**It's a pleasure"**

"I'm Yukiko Misaki."

"and I'm Kimiko Misaki."

Haruhi smiled at the two to see they were friendly but felt the twins from behind staring at them. She turned towards them and they instantly looked away before walking past the three to their seats, which were uncomfortably right behind the girls.

"Do you mind if I ask… just what happened yesterday?" Haruhi asked in a hushed tone "They refuse to tell me…"

"Nothing much… We just—"

"—beat them at their own game."

"You didn't BEAT anyone." Yukiko smirked and turned around to see Hikaru glaring at her. She shrugged and turned on her seat so she was facing him.

"Well let's see what I've proved." She started and began counting on her finger. "You're still up to your old tricks, You haven't matured a bit, you're still a hot head AND you and your brother fell for the same trick twice… now I call that forgetful a bit dense."

"If you think so badly about us why did you try to trick us?" Kaoru finally asked though Kimiko jumped in to defend her sister.

"Because we wanted to prove our point." She told him gaining a quirked brow.

"Which was?"

"That you'd never change." There was a slight awkward silence between all five and it almost seemed as if the whole class stopped to listen in the conversation. "We had always heard rumors of the way you toyed with girls back in middle school so we wanted to show you how it feels." Then Yukiko chimed in.

"Now how does it feel to be tricked and lied to?" she asked in a dry tone turning on her seat and going back to the drawing in front of her, seeing Haruhi go and take her seat obviously not wanting to get involved with the argument. Kimiko turned soon after and both girls exchanged looks and sly faint smirks at the shocked and sad looks they were getting from the Hitachiin brothers.

'Step 1 in Operation: Revenge…'

'Guilt. Mission Status?'

'Successful'


	4. Heartbreak

"But mom!"

"Girls until you tell me why you've been sneaking around and scheming you are NOT going to leave this house!" Izumi Misaki, the girl's mother, yelled irritated.

"But mom if we tell you… you're going to be upset with us…" Kimiko argued leaning back against the couch.

"You won't approve of what we're doing…" Yukiko chimed in placing her hands on her lap with a sigh. Izumi quirked a brow at the girls and crossed her arms. She look down at her daughter from her glasses. Standing at 5'10 Izumi was 35 years old but had the looks of a 21 years old. Her shiny blonde hair was tied up in a sloppy bun and she was wearing a blue and red plaid summer dress. Even though she was rich she acted like any ordinary mom… if being an otaku, a girl gamer, and a bigger schemer than her devil daughter was considered ordinary.

"Girls…. You know I always support you." Izumi said her crossed arms turning into her resting her hand on her hips. "Just tell me…" the twin girls glanced at each other and sighed.

"Okay mom…" Yukiko muttered gesturing to Kimiko who nodded.

"Alright well… Mommy remember a few years ago when we used to go to Ouran?" Izumi nodded. "Remember one day that I can home crying and Yukiko was pissed as hell?" Her mom looked like she was in thought and then nodded again. "Well remember we told you that those Hitachiin twins tricked us when I tried to tell Kaoru that I liked him?"

"Well those twins are at the school still." Yukiko cut in gaining her mom's attention. "And now we're out for revenge." She hissed Izumi easily seeing the anger yet playfulness in her older daughter's eyes. The twins waited for their mom to yell and tell them that was the wrong way but were shocked when she chuckled. Chuckled and chuckled until a broad grin graced her lips.

"Oh girls, why didn't you just tell me that?" Izumi asked sitting between her daughters pulling them both into one armed hugs. "I can help…."

"R-Really mom?" Kimiko asked in surprise hugging her mom back.

"You the best Izzy!" Yukiko cheered calling her mom her favorite nickname.

"Now… what have you girls done so far?"

"Well mumsie we pulled the guilt trip on them…" Yukiko continues looking at her sister

"Yeah and I think it kinda worked!"

"Hm…" Izumi let go of her daughters and leaned back into her seat demanding "Information?" Hearing their mothers tone both girls jumped to their feet like soldiers.

"Kaoru Hitachiin" Kimiko started "Younger of the two, sixteen, less hot headed of the two and they say he's 'Sensitive'" she finished putting quotes around the word sensitive. "Reaction to the Guilt Trip: Actually looked guilty. Widened eyes almost a sad reaction." Izumi nodded then her eyes fell on Yukiko who started to state her data.

"Hikaru Hitachiin" Yukiko started "The older of the two, sixteen, hard headed hot headed and they say he's the more mischievous one." She stated. "Reaction to the guilt trip: …uh… he just looked shocked not very affective…"

Izumi looked in deep thought with her arms and legs crossed. "Mental and emotional." The girls looked confused "For Kaoru. That's how you manipulate him. Mentally and Emotionally…" Kimiko nodded in understanding then looks at Yukiko who was waiting for her instruction. "Physical."

"W-What? I have to touch him!" Yukiko yelled with wide eyes her face slightly red. Izumi chuckled and shook her head.

"No dear… you just have to tempt him. Make HIM want YOU. Of course a little physical tempting won't hurt either" she said with a wink.

"So wait… all Yukiko has to do... is seduce Hikaru … and all I have to do is make… Kaoru feel bad ?" Kimiko concluded gaining a nod.

"And I also have the perfect timing…" Izumi said with a wide smirk making her daughters smirk in unison. The family looking like an evil trio.

-xXx-

"Izumi!"

"Yuzuha!"

Yukiko and Kimiko sweat dropped to see their mom running out of the limo and run to her business partner.

"These shoes pinch…" Yukiko whined getting out of the car her sister knowing the plan.

"This dress is too tight…" Kimiko complained closing the door waiting patiently in the car.

Outside Yukiko stepped outside in a black mini. It went above her knees showing off her legs, a major point in her tactic to break Hikaru. She had a dark purple tank top and a black leather jacket along with black pumps and a black silver studded hat which underneath was the start of a waist long ponytail. Overall she had a biker look going on but an innocent face with no make-up. Walking out of the limo her outfit instantly caught Mrs . Hitachiin's attention. The older woman seemed to be studying the twin from her head to her toes and even how she walked.

"Mrs. Hitachiin it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Yukiko greeted with a politely bow and a sweet smile.

"Biker, rocker look. Black hair. Grey eyes. No make-up. Yukiko." Yuzuha concluded stretching her hand out to shake the younger girls. "It's great to finally meet you dear your mom has told me so much." She seemed to look at her then back at the limo. "And your twin sister?"

"Oh Kimiko she's so shy… I simply get her to exit the limo." Yukiko replied with a fake defeated tone. "Maybe you or one of your sons can get her to get out of there…"

"Oh yeah I'm sure that she'd come out here if one of your handsome sons would ask her too." Izumi suggested grinning to see Yuzuha clapping in agreement.

"That's a great idea! Kaoru!" Mrs . Hitachiin yelled into her home seeing her sons running down stairs. They stood with a skid at seeing Yukiko standing with her mom. Both twins looked shocked and Yukiko smirked slightly to see a very very light blush on Hikaru's cheeks. "Kaoru be a dear and go ask Kimiko to come out here."

"But mom-"

"I would really appreciate it young man." Izumi said with a sickening sweet smile that made Kaoru nod and walk off.

"You go to Ouran don't you dear?" Yuzuha asked Yukiko who nodded.

"Started a few days ago ma'm" she answered politely then gestured at Hikaru stopping his glare. "I believe I have class with your son… I think Hikari was his name?" she mumbled screwing his name up on purpose

"It's Hikaru." He snapped at her his glare going at it again, piercing through her.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she said in a mock apology though inside she had a wide smirk.

-xXx-

Sitting in the car Kimiko gave fake surprise and anger to see Kaoru get in the car.

"Um… Hey" he said feeling awkward tension.

"…" she didn't reply simply crossed her arms. Kaoru took a good look at her at her outfit and found himself staring. Kimiko sat in a yellow strapless summer dress with a white leather jacket. On her feet were white sandals showing off her French tip and her arms had white bangles dangling everywhere that matched with her white gold flower earrings that were dangling low. Her blonde hair was let down and curled but she had a white beret on.

"Uh… you look nice." He complimented hoping for something to break the silence. Kimiko looked over him with a hateful look burning in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly her voice ringing into the microphone that was in her earrings.

"Your mom and my mom sent me in here to ask you if you would come out… Your sister said you were shy." Kaoru answered a bit hesitantly noticing the pure hate in her eyes "Why won't you come out?" he asked seeing her turn away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she mumbled letting her voice crack. Kaoru took notice of it and scooted closer to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly seeing her turn around and glare at him.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she yelled angrily "You always have to come back into my life! You always have to be brought up somehow! Why can't you just go away?" she asked her voice quieting down. 'Come on Kimi cry cry!' she thought thinking sad thought letting her eyes water. Kimiko looked up at him enough for him to noticed them looked away back out the tinted windows.

"K-Kimiko please don't get upset… d-don't cry…" Kaoru said obviously not being able to see her light smirk than turned into another fake frown.

"I'm not crying." She hissed turning her body away from him even more.

"If you don't want to see me why don't you just transfer out of the school?" he asked tilting his head at her.

"My mom isn't going to transfer me out of a good school just because a guy that broke my heart is going there too…" she muttered hoping that he would hear and she knew he did when he reached out to touch her hand. Instantly she pulled away and got out of the limo with a smile to the Hitachiin's mother, her own and her sister. Walking over to them her friendly smile never faded.

"Hello! You must but Yuzuha hitachiin I am Kimiko Misaki it's an honor." Kimiko greeted with curtsey.

"Pleasures all mine darling lets go inside!" Yuzuha said gesturing for Kaoru to hurry up as the group went in. Kaoru rushed forward to stand next to his brother Yukiko and Kimiko rearing behind the other four silently low-fiving each other with smirks on their faces.

'_Step 2 in Operation: Revenge?'_

'_Heartbreak. Mission Status?'_

'_Successful.'_


	5. Seduction

"Great work with the guilt trip dear." Izumi complimented obviously having been close enough to Yukiko to hear through the ear bud.

"Twas nothing mommadukes~" Kimiko replied with a grin as her sister patted her on the back.

"They're coming back hush up now!" Yukiko told them almost as if SHE was the mother and sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. The two looked at her in confusion just barely realizing how serious she was taking their little mission. "Look casual thing 1 and thing 2!" The two jumped slightly and started acting like if they were looking around.

"Dinner's Ready…" Hikaru's voice could be heard from the door way though he didn't enter the room. With a nod the mother-daughters trio went out of the living room and into the dining hall slowly plotting their next move.

'Mom and I did our parts Yuki. This next one is all yours.' Kimiko though knowing her sister would be able to hear her thoughts. Seeing her older twin nod with a smirk gave her great relief as the two glanced at their mother. Izumi was simply walking but let her eyes fall onto her twin daughters with a knowing look and a playful smirk. The trio proceeded to look forward walking into a very extravagant dining hall. About as large as their own but the color scheme being different. While their walls were a rich blue and their carpeting a pure white with silver tableware everywhere the hitachiin's had a bit more of a classical look. They had perfectly clean golden tiles on the ground while their walls were a wine red. There was a large brown table that was at the very LEAST a yard long with a red table cloth, that had golden linings on the edges, was gracefully draped over it. The chairs were all the same golden color with a clean china plate, another one that was slightly smaller and a bowl in front of them along with silver tableware.

'Not bad… Not bad….' Yukiko thought as her mischievous smirk turned in a sweet smile. She allowed herself to be ushered into her seat pulling her twin to sit next to her. Izumi kept a confident look in her eyes but a polite smile on her lips as she took her seat across from Yuzuha.

"Well girls I hope you'll enjoy this fine meal!" Yuzuha told them as she clapped her hands waiters coming from all ends serving food onto the plates. Each large china plate held a helping of Smoked Salmon, sticky white rice. The smaller one held Florette Sea and Earth Salad while the bowl had a very expensive Chinese soup called 'Buddha Jumps over the Wall.' While their mother was used to eating expensive things non-stop because of her owning a large successful modeling agency Izumi's daughters weren't. Everyone started eating and hesitantly so did the twin girls.

"Not bad…" Yukiko admitted eating her smoked salmon.

"Yeah…" Kimiko chimed in after taking a bite of her salad.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls like it!" Unaware to Yuzuha she didn't see the tension floating around between the two sets of twins being too busy chatting away with her business partner.

-xXx-

"You should raise the hem a bit more." Izumi suggested as Yuzuha nodded pinning another needle on the dress that was tightly hugging onto a blonde haired blue eyes girl. Kimiko stood up straight on a small circular platform being the manikin for Yuzuha for the moment. Her dress was a silk tan gown, it was gracefully hugging her curves as she stood admiring herself in the mirror. The dress cut off at about her knees and her sleeves were extra long, draping along her skinny arms.

"It really is lovely ma'm" she complimented with a sweet smile gaining a grin in return.

"Thank you dear" she replied then stood up. "Oh I sure could use an iced tea right now…"

"I could go for one right now too." Izumi chimed in.

"Oh… I gave the maids the day off I guess I'll go get them…" Yuzuha said with a sigh when Kimiko and Izumi's eyes fell on Yukiko.

"I could get them for you ma'm!" she offered smiling. "I'm sure I can find my way just fine!" She felt the suspicious eyes of the twin boys looking at her up and down to try and figure out what she was doing.

"Would you do that for me dear? Thank you! Uh… Hikaru go with her will you sweetheart?" Yuzuha ordered her son and turned back to fix Kimiko's dress. Yukiko smirked and spun on her heel and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, still remembering the path back to the dining room which was right next to it. Quietly behind her Yukiko could hear footsteps and her smirk widened as she made it to the kitchen and Hikaru pushed past her standing next to the fridge.

"Hurry up…" he said, his tone obviously irritated but Yukiko noticed that he wasn't looking at her at all not even to glare at her. "The iced tea is in there, the glasses are in that cabinet." Yukiko nodded and strode to the fridge opening it and grabbing the bottle of ice tea closing it and walking away to the counter putting it down then heading towards the cabinet. 'Damnit…' she thought reaching up but couldn't make it. Even though she wasn't looking at him she could tell that Hikaru was smirking at her.

"You're short aren't you?" he said teasingly grabbing two cups from the cabinet above their heads, she snatched them away from him and stared at Hikaru for a while noticing he was looking at her up and down again.

"No I'm not short, compared to other girl's my body's mature much faster." She answered walking back to the counter and placing the cups down feeling him watching her again. "Are you going to stare at me all day Hikaru-kun?" she asked innocently feeling the stare on her back stop

"Don't flatter yourself…" he grumbled as she finished pouring the drinks in and made her way to the fridge putting the iced tea back and stepped towards Hikaru grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Am I flattering myself?" she asked and with one swift movement she removed the hat from her head, letting her long jet black hair fall down her back, looking at him with playful eyes. "Well?"

He didn't answer, he simple found himself staring at the girl in front of him that had a mischievous vibe pouring off of her. Slowly Yukiko took another step forward, a flirty smirk gracing her lips as she began to trail her fingers up his chest. Hikaru instantly tensed at her touch and took a step back but she simple stepped even closer until he was against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked nervously as her Black French tipped nails trailed up until she tapped his nose, a flirty smirk still plastered on her pale pink lips.

"Nothing… having a little fun…" she admitted stepping even closer so that she was pressed up against him and grabbed his arms wrapping them around her own waist, Hikaru being too frozen to protest in anyway. Slowly a pink coloring flushed to his cheeks as Yukiko reached up whispering into his ear. "I think you like it when I tease you like this…"

Hikaru felt her hot breath hitting his neck and snapped onto realization, still for some reason not removing his arms. 'Is this the same tom boy from school that tried to trick us?' he thought confused but his thoughts were cut short as he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips gently brushing against his neck. A strange sensation washed over him and for a split second he almost felt what was going on was… right but his face still flushed at the contact.

"Do you like this Hikaru?" Yukiko asked seductively, her voice snapping him back to reality again.

"U-Uh… Y-Yes… I-I mean N-No!" he stammered out as he struggled to find his words. She giggled placing one of her fingers on his lips feeling that they were soft; tender.

"Is someone scared of a little… physical contact?" she asked her arms wrappings around his neck while staring deep into the seemingly endless orbs of yellow that were in front of her. For a moment Yukiko almost felt that what was going on was real but quickly stopped that thought as she leaned in making him think that she was going to kiss him… but she stopped short only kissing his cheek, though dangerously close to his lips. Hikaru stood there. Shocked at what had happened as Yukiko pulled out of the tender embrace and grabbed the two cups heading out of the kitchen.

"This is ice princess do you read me over?" Yukiko whispered into the cuff of her sleeve, with a smirk she proudly declared. "Step 3, Seduction. Success."


	6. Hikari

"MISAKI YUKIKO GET OUT OFF BED NOW!" Izumi screamed into her older daughters room then ran across the hell yelling. "MISAKI KIMIKO YOOOU GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!" The only response she got were simultaneous groans but soon after the girls complied exiting the rooms and rubbing their eyes.

"What mom…?" they asked in unison walking out of their rooms.

"There is a group of boys and a lady downstairs asking for you!" she said obviously excited.

"THAT is why you woke us up on a fucking SATURDAY?" Yukiko hissed seeing her mom cringe, her forgetting how irritable her oldest daughter got when she was woken early.

"Yukiko calm down will ya…? Who are they mom?" Kimiko asked obviously being the calmer of the two.

"Suoh and Ootori." Izumi answered seeing the girls faces scrounge from irritated to shocked. "Along with Takashi Mitskuni Haruhi and the Hitachiins." With that the older woman left for the stair well. "Make sure to be ready in twenty minutes you two are going to take your little sister to the mall and go with them."

Kimiko and Yukiko stayed frozen then looked at each other and bolted into their bathrooms and bed rooms to get ready.

-xXx-

"Oh I'm so sorry that my girls are taking so long…" Izumi apologized as she walked down the stairs. She noticed the annoyed looks on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces but the others looked calm and happy about it. "You know girls!"

"It's quiet fine Ma'm." Tamaki said politely with a warm friendly smile.

"It's been so long since we saw Yuki-chan and Kimi-chan right Takashi!" Honey yelled excitedly.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled

"Well I'm going to get my youngest daughter if you'll excuse me." Izumi said excusing herself from the room.

"How come you never told us you-" Hikaru started looking at Mori a bitter look in his eyes.

"—knew those girls?" Kaoru finished looking at honey a confused yet slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well it's inevitable, The Misaki sister's older brother was part of the kendo club before. Also in an American branch the Misaki corporation also runs a domestic violence center which teaches women how to defend themselves. Honey-sempai's family has been constantly recruited for it while Mori-sempai knew their brother." Kyouya explained closing his little black book.

"Kyouya-sempai don't you think that's an invasion of their family's privacy?" Haruhi asked sweat dropping at her tall sempai who recited the words like if they were lines of a script. He simply pushed his glasses up with his fingers, letting a light reflect form them as Tamaki made his presence known again.

"Such nice young ladies!" Tamaki squealed. "Very kind hearted and-"

"Shut up Boss…" the twins cut him off making Tamaki recede into a corner. "Those girls are everything but nice."

"Well even if you have a problem with them, be polite. Need I remind you that their families have an ESPECIALLY close tie to your family?" Kyouya asked his glasses shimmering once again as the boys cringed. Footsteps were heard from the tall flight of stairs and both girls walked down. Kimiko came down first, her long blonde locks in a simple sloppy ponytail. Her outfit was fairly simple, she wore blue baggy jeans with a brown belt looped around her waist, a black tank top with a purple baggy, low v-neck top and a blue hat. Her wrists were decorated simply will a silver watch and black rubber bands on the other.

Yukiko walked down next, her outfit fairly simple too. She had thrown on a pair of black skinny jeans and her red and black converses, Her top was an ordinary red wife beater. Her long black hair was tied into two still impressively long ponytails. Walking down she twirled a long strand of hair between her fingers and smiled at everyone along with her sister as they chorused.

"Good morning."

"Yuki-chan! Kimi-chan!" Honey called out running over to hug the twin girls. They giggled at his attempt to hug the both of them at the same time but let him do so.

"Nice to see you too Mitsukuni…" Yukiko choked out catching her breath after he finally let go.

"Man Honey… you've gotten stronger…" Kimiko said with a weak smile stretching her arms up. "So how come you guys are here?"

"Yeah I mean it is 8:27 in the morning…" Yukiko mumbled out with a yawn.

"Well we're sorry if we awoke you early but Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai insisted we invited you along." Kyouya apologized with a fake smile.

"Young Maidens!" Tamaki called out making himself known again. "We've come to take you on a trip to a commoner's mall!"

They looked confusedly at each other before looking towards Haruhi through Hikaru and Kaoru obviously completely ignoring them. "Uh… Commoners?" they asked simultaneously.

"Don't ask…" Haruhi replied as Tamaki started on his rant being cut short when the voice of Mrs. Misaki rang into the room, as she stepped in with her youngest girl.

"Well girls you seem ready here's Kiara." Izumi said pushing the shy little girl forward who instantly ran to hide behind her sisters' legs. Everyone eyed the little girl curiously starting to piece together that she was incredibly shy. Kimiko smiled and petted her little six-year old sister's soft silky black hair. Kiara smiled faintly as her shoulder length jet black hair was tussled and she slowly stepped out from beneath them and the rest of the host club finally got a good look at her. Kiara glanced at each host, her deep ocean blue eyes studying them momentarily before hopping to another. Her fingers trailed down to play with the hem of her blue t-shirt that read: 'I may look innocent but in my mind I've already killed you three times…:D' in bold silver letters. Her eyes then fell down to the ground her eyes glued onto her own black shorts and silver open toed sandals.

"KiKi there isn't any need to be scared of them these are out friends from school," Yukiko assured getting down to be at eye level with Kiara. "Tamaki, Kyouya, Mitskuni, Takashi, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru." She explained gesturing to each person and the Kiara smiled at them and waved politely.

"Ohayo! My name is Kiara!" she introduced herself in an adorable tone making most of them smile, even Kyouya whose lips twitched for half a second.

"We're burning daylight here let's get a move on!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused together turning towards the door.

-xXx-

After a few hours of pointless shopping the large group stopped in a food court.

"Suoh-san bought a lot…" Kiara stated seeing Tamaki put down many bags beside him. "He even bought from Victoria Secret!" Yukiko and Haruhi simultaneously chocked on their food Kimiko patting them hard on the back getting them to calm down after a while.

"You shopped at Victoria Secret?" Yukiko asked after taking a long gulp of her soda.

"Sempai that store is for woman!" Haruhi exclaimed her face a noticeable tinge of pink.

"But daughter they had the nicest smelling lotions there!" Tamaki replied sniffing his hands and sighing in satisfaction. Meanwhile Haruhi was scolding him both sets of twins were trying hard to catch their breath after a strong laughing fit struck them.

"I can't breathe… I can't breathe!" Yukiko called out clutching onto the table sign her sister doing the same.

"My ribs! My ribs!" Kimiko called out choked in her own laughter.

"W-What's so funny?" Tamaki asked obviously confused.

"Moron." Kyouya uttered but a single word.

"Dude that store is for women's lingerie!" Yukiko gasped out still laughing seeing his face along with Kaoru's, Hikaru's, and Honey's go absolutely red. Kiara giggled at their discomfort and Kimiko was still dying.

"That's priceless!" Kimiko managed to say sitting up straight again still snickering along with her little sister.

"Tama-chan went into a girls store!" Honey declared seeing Mori nod. Throughout the whole commotion Kiara started tugging on her sister's sleeve but she was laughing too hard to notice. Hikaru took notice of it though and tapped the small girls shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked with a friendly smile. Kiara turned towards him with a confused expression. "Did you need something?" Kiara shook her head but pointed at the pet store across from the food court, the eldest twin got the message. "Oh you wanna go see the little animals?" he asked seeing her nod, he grinned and tapped his brothers shoulder. "Gonna take the little girl to the pet store." He whispered seeing Kaoru's face turned confused but he nodded anyway.

Kiara had gotten up and walked beside Hikaru as the two made their way to the store. The little girl grinned at the fact she was finally going to get to go in ,seeing as whenever she went with her mom Izumi would say no, and walked with enthusiasm as she ran inside looking at all the animals. Kiara instantly ran for the kittens and petted a black one with piercing yellow eyes, seeing it purr at her touch made her smile.

"You like this one?" Hikaru asked the little girl who nodded picking the kitten up and holding it tenderly in her arms. "Think your mom will let you keep it?" Kiara look at him in confusion her little head tilting to the side in confusion but she nodded.

"Mommy would let me keep it but she would never buy her for me…" Kiara said her eyes falling to the little cat in her arms that seemed to be comfortable, being held in the little girl's arms. Her lips pulled down into a frown and that made Hikaru sad, to see her hopes crushed.

"Come with me, bring the Kitten" he ordered her seeing her look at him in confusion once again. Kiara obeyed though and followed Hikaru to the counter. "How much for this one?" he asked gesturing to the kitten in the little girls arms.

"100,000 yen sir." The girl behind the counter answered. Kiara's frowned deepened as she hugged tightly onto the kitten in her arms.

"Alright then." Hikaru said simply pulling a credit card out of his wallet. "Charge it to Hikaru Hitachiin." Kiara stared up at him in shock as the girl charged the card and took the small kitten out of her arms then put her in a small carrying cage.

"Well all she needs is a name." the girl told Kiara who looked in deep thought for a while before snapping her fingers in a grin.

"Hikari!" she called out smiling seeing the girl nod and finish the last of the paper work before handing the cage to Hikaru.

"Thank you very much!" the girl said as the two walked out of the store. Kiara looked at Hikaru in confusion again as he stopped and handed her the cage.

"Here she's yours." He said with a friendly smile.

"Kiara!" Yukiko's voice called out as she ran over to Kiara and Hikaru. "What happened?" Kiara looked at Hikaru whose facial emotion seemed to change from friendly to cold.

"She wanted to go to the pet store I took her." Hikaru answered bluntly not sparring Yukiko a glance as he side stepped her and headed back to the others.

"Kiara?" Yukiko asked obviously confused as she looked at Kiara smiling into the cage.

"Hikaru nii-san got me a kitten!" she cheered grinning from ear to ear.

"W-Woah woah woah… that Hikaru got you a kitten? What's the catch?" Yukiko asked obviously not believing it.

"No catch Onee-chan! Hikaru nii-san asked me if mommy would let me keep the kitten and when I said uh-huh he bought it for me!" she said happily taking the kitten out hugging it tenderly. Yukiko was little less that shocked and turned to look at Hikaru with a surprised expression plastered on her face; he ignored her though he felt her staring at him. "I named her Hikari!" Kiara's voice broke Yukiko from her trance as she bent down to pet the small kitten.

"Adorable… and surprisingly… sweet…"


	7. Voice of an Angel

"Onee-chan!" Kiara called out tugging on Kimiko's arm.

"Hm?" Kimiko looked down at her little sister who pointed at an arcade. Everyone looked at where the little girl was pointing and decided to go… well except for Kyouya and Haruhi who were forced to go in but ended up only sitting at an empty table obviously not wanting to play with the others. Tamaki was intrigued by a simple whack-a-mole game while Hikaru and Kaoru were playing on the DDR machine and Honey and Mori were in a big ball pit. Kiara was looking around with Kimiko while Yukiko was playing a shooting game.

"Neh Neh Onee-chan!" Kiara called out again and made Kiara look at an empty stage with a Karaoke machine. "Kimi-chan should sing!" she said pulling Kimiko towards it. This caught everyone's attention and the large group started to crowd around the stage.

"N-No Kiara… N-Not now…" Kimiko answered absolutely terrified of singing there alone.

"We should all take turns up there!" Honey suggested "It would be fun! Riiiight Takashi?" Mori nodded much to the little blonde's content.

"Honey-sempai is right we should all go up there and enjoy ourselves." Tamaki cheered running up on stage first much to everyone's shock. "Pick a song daughter!" Haruhi sighed and walked to the machine and flipped through the songs finally deciding on one as the beat started to drop.

_You were my sun You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no__never be  
And don't it make you sad about it_

You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river Cry me a river, girl Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, girl yea yea

I know that they say That some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
And all of these things people told me Keep messing with my head  
You should've picked honesty Then you may not have blown it

You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll

You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turnTo cry, cry me a river

_Cry me a river-er__ Cry me a river Cry me a river-er, yea yea_

Oh The damage is done So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river Cry me a river, girl Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, girl yea yea

_You told me you loved me Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river Cry me a river, girl Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, girl yea yea_

_Cry me a river__ Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh_

Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river

Everyone stood looking at each other in shock as Tamaki got off the stage a wide grin on his face.

"Sooooo? How was i?" he asked excitedly seeing thumbs up from all three Misaki's. "I knew it! I'm very musically gifted!" Yukiko rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Haruhi you and I are next!"

"Wha-What?" she asked confused. "No no no I can't sing!"

"Come on it'll be easy!" Yukiko assured pulling the commoner onto the stage and their own song starts to play. [Yukiko: Italic Haruhi: Bold Both: Normal]

_Superstar Where you from, how's it going? _

_I know you Got a clue, what you doing?_

_You can play brand new to All the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are What you are, baby  
Look at you Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you Got all the puppets with their strings up_

Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are What you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby

**You, you, you are You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer Womanizer**

Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it You're womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

**You say I'm crazy I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a Womanizer**  
_Lollipop Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I Would be a victim, not another_

Daddy-O You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are That's just who you are, baby

Say it, play it, how you wanna? But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you Never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby

You, you, you are You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

You got me going You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it You're womanizer

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
Maybe if We both lived in a Different world

You say I'm crazy I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a Womanizer

It would be all good And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'Cause we don't

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer Womanizer

**Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah**

You got me going You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it You're womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

_You say I'm crazy I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer. _

**Baby.**

Everyone looked in shock and Yukiko smirked to see a tinge of pink on Tamaki's face as he stared at Haruhi and her eyes scanned to Kimiko whose eyes were widened with realization. Kimiko smirked in reply knowing Yukiko's plan mouthing 'You evil little witch'.

"Kimiko your up!" Yukiko cheered hopping off stage with Haruhi close behind.

"N-No uh I'll go last thank you very much!" Kimiko protested seeing Kaoru step forward.

"I'll go." He said much to everyone's shock and mostly to Hikaru's. Kaoru got up on stage and as the song started to play his voice began to rang.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

_So…were….you_

Hikaru started clapping in happiness obviously being very proud of his brother.

"Great job Kao-chan!" Honey yelled clapping his hands.

"Yeah." Mori said

"Impressive." Kyouya chimed in.

"Nice job Kaoru!" Even Yukiko complimented but Kaoru's shy smile and eyes were on Kimiko just as hers were staring back at him. 'The voice of an angel…' she thought and offered a smile and nodded as he got of stage. "Okay Kimiko now you have to go up there and outdo Kaoru!" her sister said nudging her in the ribs.

"Like you two can outdo us!" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Said the guy that was too scared to go on stage and perform!" Yukiko said with a smirk of her own "Come on Kimiko!"

"Does everything have to be a competition between you two?" Haruhi asked with a sigh.

"It's more entertaining that way." Hikaru said with a shrug as Kimiko took her spot on stage.

"Play it please Kiki" Kimiko called to Kiara who nodded and ran to the machine clicking a button.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always going to be an up-hill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always going to be an up-hill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Everyone smiled and clapped as Kimiko blushed. Kaoru stared wide eyed at her. 'She's perfect.' He thought and smiled to notice her face turned slightly redder once she caught him staring at her. 'The voice of a goddess.'

* * *

**Okay there is the fluff!**

_Someone who shall not be named asked for some fluff to show they were starting to like each other!_

**So there you go!**


	8. Happy Birthdays?

**im soooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait!**

**Tell me how you think this came out please review~**

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh yeah sure i own Ouran and i also own Naruto kingdom hearts and yu-gi-ooh i just don't go by my origianl creator title because that would be complicated... -_-**

* * *

~~Two Months Later~~

October 29th

9:47 AM

"Um… Who left all this stuff—"

"—on our desks?"

Yukiko and Kimiko looked at each other and then at all the boxes of chocolates, rose bunches, jewelry and cards. They walked around it and noticed almost ever box didn't have a name signed on it but it just said 'Happy Birthday Misaki Sisters'. There were a few that had individually been named for certain twins but they didn't pay it any mind.

"Good morning you two… um what's with all the…" Haruhi came up from behind them and pointed at the pile of gifts on the two desks.

"I wonder how people found out that," Yukiko started walking around to her seat.

", today was Yukiko's birthday." Kimiko wondered and followed her sister's action.

"Wait, just Yukiko's birthday?" Haruhi asked utterly confused. ", but you guys are twins. Right?" They nodded. "So how is that possible?"

"I was born today, October 29th, at exactly 11:57 PM." Yukiko explained shuffling through the gifts settling on a box of chocolate. "Ooh Godiva Chocolate…" she muttered opening the box and popping a small piece of it into her mouth.

"I was born October 30th at 12:09 AM. So technically we have different birthdays." Kimiko said seeing Haruhi nod in understanding. "Even so… how did anyone find out abo—" She was interrupted by the sound of the loud speaker ready to do the announcements.

"Good morning Ouran Academy!" Tamaki's voice rang through the loud speaker gaining a few girls to squeal in delight. "Today I'm doing the announcements because it is a very special day~ Most people already know but I will say it again!"

"Again?" Yukiko, Kimiko and Haruhi muttered with a sweat drop.

"Todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay is one of my precious twin daughter's birthdays! It's Yukiko Misaki's special day today!" he sang. There were a few confused looks passed but then Tamaki's voice came through again. "Yes only ONE of the Misaki Sister's birthday today! Isn't that special?"

"Not when the idiot king sings it over a loud speaker…" Yukiko replied her voice muffled by the chocolate.

"Yes the older Misaki Sister. Yukiko. Tall, black hair, with stunning grey eyes. Quite a sharp tongue on that one so I wouldn't make her upset! She enjoys singing and playing her piano and guitar, along with being high… Wait WHAT? NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL USE DRUGS!"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya's voice was heard over the intercom. "Read that again and this time, don't have your thumb over the words…"

"…along with being in high places…" There was an awkward silence though coming in through the door were two laughing Hitachiin twins.

"My lord is so half baked today!" Kaoru said through his laughter.

"Yeah!" Hikaru agreed though walking in his laughter seized at the sight of the gifts on Yukiko's desk. "So who gave you all this stuff?" he asked as he made his way to her.

"Not sure… though since I see jewelry, perfumes, roses and chocolates I'm going to guess quite a few boys…" Yukiko said obviously trying to annoy him. Then she popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth "Mmm… Iph Wuff Chophlay…"

"Sorry I don't speak muffled." Hikaru replied with a sarcastic smirk. Yukiko turned around after swallowing her chocolate.

"Hikaru, open your mouth. Open your mouth." She said seeing him looked confused but obey. She grabbed a piece of chocolate from the box and shoved it in his mouth. "Now don't talk with your mouth full."

Kimiko and Kaoru shared a laugh at Hikaru's expense and glanced at each other for a while. Their stare drew in Haruhi Hikaru and Yukiko's attentions but very soon after they broke away. "Hey Yukiko check out this necklace!" Kimiko chimed in desperate for a way to avoid the situation. She picked up a box that had a long black necklace, the chain was black with a few hints of silver but the charm was what stood out. It was a diamond, a pure black diamond. "It says... 'For: Yukiko From: the prince of darkness.'" Yukiko walked over and grabbed the necklace, smiling at it.

"Nekozawa…" she muttered before giggling and putting it on. "He always knows what I like!" Meanwhile, Hikaru was watching her in jealousy. He didn't want to admit that it was jealousy but somehow he knew. Hikaru hated the fact that she was so in love with a necklace from the creepy prince of darkness. 'Wait… why am I letting this get to me…' he thought utterly confused, then kept watching as more people went to wish Yukiko a happy birthday. Hikaru watched her smile and it made him smile to see her so happy but once again confusion quickly washed over him. 'What's with me today?' he wondered then shook his head letting out a sigh. Haruhi had been watching him in curiosity the entire time noticing how his eyes lit up at the sight of the mischievous twin smiling and laughing and how angry he seemed when Yukiko fawned over the necklace.

"Say Hikaru can I talk to you?" Haruhi asked in a hushed tone seeing Hikaru's confused gaze turn on her. "It won't be long I promise." Hikaru nodded and walked outside.

Yukiko had turned around just at the moment that Haruhi and Hikaru left the room together. Just like her sister, she was very aware of Haruhi being a girl but just didn't want to spill her little secret. Her eyes hardened and it caught her sister along with Kaoru's attention. Kaoru looked interested while Kimiko's look turned into a mix of shock and horror. Yukiko averted her eyes from the duo and went back to politely thanking her classmates.

'Oh no…' Kimiko thought in worry. 'She can't still like him she can't!' Kaoru looked at Kimiko's face that was more that worried, she seemed utterly terrified. 'No no no! This will ruin the plan… and she's going to get hurt again…' Kaoru quirked a brow at her and walked over nudging her arm.

"You okay?" he asked in slight concern. Kimiko jumped but turned to look at him.

"I'm fine." Kimiko said through clenched teeth.

"You don't look fine." Kaoru replied crossing his arms with an intense stare.

"I don't care." She replied crossing her arms as well gaining a sigh from the young Hitachiin.

"You still hate me don't you?"

"What was your first clue captain obvious?"

Kaoru sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Die." Kimiko stated simply and turned her back towards him. Kaoru was shocked at her statement, he didn't think that she hated him that much to say such a heartless thing without a stammer or stutter without even BLINKING!

"Damn it Kimiko I'm going to get you to forgive me and trust me again…" Kaoru grumbled obviously irritated with the young Misaki.

"Good luck you'll need it." With that said Kimiko walked off to stand next to her sister, her angry look being replaced with a warm smile.

-xXx-

"What is it Haruhi? I was kind of busy." Hikaru muttered as he was pulled down the hall.

"Doing what? Glaring at every boy that got near Yukiko?" Haruhi asked an amused tone to her voice. "I saw you Hikaru, and you especially got angry when she complimented Nekozawa-sempai." Hikaru stood shocked at what Haruhi was hitting him with and finally responded.

"I don't get why she likes that creepy guy so much." He grumbled in a barely audible tone but Haruhi caught it.

"Hikaru I know you're very dense with your feelings but I can tell that you like her a lot." Haruhi stated leaving Hikaru with wide eyes. "And if I'm wrong give me a good reason as for me to believe you." Hikaru opened his mouth to respond but now words would come out. The usual sharp tongued twin had gone mute. "I knew it." Haruhi muttered with a confident tone and smirk then walked off again leaving Hikaru alone in his thoughts.

-xXx-

"A party invitation from the host club?"

Yukiko and Kimiko eyed the paper that was held in the elder twin's hand. They were hesitant on opening it but curiosity eventually got to them and they tore open the envelope.

"An invitation to the Misaki sisters to celebrate Yukiko Misaki's 16th birthday…" Yukiko read aloud looking at her sister, who shrugged and urged her to keep reading. "This is a costumed ball and only the few amounts that have been invited will receive the costume they must wear. Please look at the other paper in this envelope to know who you will be for this festive occasion taking place tonight at precisely 9 PM."

"Costumes?" Kimiko mumbled confused as she went for the envelope two paper being in there one names Yukiko and one named Kimiko. She grabbed the one that was titled with her name and read it in silence a smile pulling on her lips. "How did they know…"

"Know what?" Yukiko asked trying to get a peek at her younger sister's paper. "Hey!" she yelled with a pout when Kimiko shielded her paper. "What's the big idea?"

"You're going to spoil your surprise, trust me sis you're going to love it." Kimiko replied with a bubbly giggle as she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "And now I'm going to get my costume." With a wave the blonde haired twin left her big sister in the room confused as she fished in the envelope for her own paper.

"The guest of honor's costume will be a surprise as your younger sister will be the one to give you it 15 minutes before the party…" Yukiko pouted but then yelled. "KIMIKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-xXx-

Kimiko laughed at hearing her sisters annoyed yelling and ran to the host club. "Well… if they went though this trouble then I might as well get some entertainment out of it…" she muttered with a sigh then opened the doors and stepped in, the scent of freshly picked roses wafting in the air.

"Welcome princess…" Tamaki said through the rose petals but then saw it was Kimiko and rushed forward to hug her. "Oh it's you daughter!"

"Dude you've known me for two months how the hell am I your daughter anyway?" Kimiko yelled in annoyance and slightly delight. She never wanted to admit it but Tamaki did really make her laugh. "I'm just here to get my and birthday girl's costumes…" Tamaki eventually let go of her after some words from Haruhi. The tall blonde protested but caved and then led the young twin to the back room as she waved at most of the host club seeing that the twins were the only ones that weren't there.

"Ah yeah you are to pick you and your sister's outfits for the evening." Kyouya explained even though Kimiko had already figured that much. She was shoved in the back. "We hope you don't mind but we've already chosen some for you to try on."

'don't mind my ass…' She though bitterly as she looked around the large changing room and saw the one that she wanted. "Bingo!" she cheered rushing over and quickly changing into the simple cosplay. Soon after she stepped out and smiled widely walking past the boys to the mirror. "This one is perfect!" Kimiko eyes herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short plain white dress with simple light blue and white sandals. Her long blonde hair was let down and some strands were falling in her face shielding her blue eyes. In her arms was a light brown sketch pad and pencil. Kimiko grinned widely. "This one for sure I've got the hair and eyes for it too!"

"Kimi-chan looks super cute!" Honey complimented smiling up at her. Kimiko grinned at him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay Miss Misaki and what will your sister be wearing?" Kyouya asked.

"Tamaki sempai kept going on and on about her going as…" Haruhi gestured to the pink dress on the wall and instantly Kimiko paled.

"No way if you put Yukiko in that she'll scream bloody murder!" Kimiko replied then walked over to the wall looking carefully at all the girl's outfits. "Well if I'm going in this she can't… wait a second where are the princess gowns?"

"The princess gowns are being saved for the female guests of the party, there are a very few amount of male guests attending." Kyouya explained as Kimiko's lips curved to an 'Oh'. She stepped over eyeing all the outfits and smiled, pointing at the one of the wall.

"It doesn't matter that Yukiko's hair is longer than this wig she'll manage." Kimiko said and turned towards the host club with a smile. "You guys are being really nice by doing this for her, but how did you know?"

"My father and your father recently had an encounter. Their children were a large subject and your father might have dropped some hints at the adoration your sister has for this game." Kyouya stated not looking up from his notebook.

"Ooooh… mind me asking where those doppelgangers are?" she asked grabbing her sister's costume and her own clothes but not gaining a response. "Guess you do. Later."

-xXx-

"Yuki stop struggling!" Kimiko hissed in annoyance. "You're making this difficult!"

"Well, send me the crap to hell for struggling when I'm being forced into an outfit by my evil twin sister and I'm BLINDFOLDED!" Yukiko yelled with a pout.

"There I'm done I'm done!" Kimiko said crossing her arms and smacking her sister on the back of the head. "You're welcome."

"Ow! Violent much?"

"Shut up… Kioshi come on you said you'd drop us off." Kimiko turned towards her brother only to find him asleep. A growl escaped her lips as she yelled loudly. "NII-SAN!"

"THE CLOWN HAS NO PENIS!" Kioshi screamed as he fell off his chair. "What the hell Kimiko?" He looked confused as his two sisters were collapsed on the ground dying of laughter. "Uh… was it something I said?" he asked in utter confusion.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Yukiko called out pounding her fist again the ground.

"HELP HELP MY RIBS! MY RI-I-IBS!" Kimiko gasped out holding her stomach

"Shut up and get in the car!"


	9. Teamwork

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"It's your birthday don't make me smack you Yukiko."

Kimiko let out a sigh as she led her temporarily blind sister down the empty halls. As much as she knew that Yukiko would be in love with the party and theme, a hint of guilt was gnawing at her inside. 'I can't believe I told him to go die…' Kimiko thought, a frown working its way on her pale pink lips. 'I know he hurt me and all but… I was so cold towards him.' She let out another sigh this time drawing the attention or her 'handicapped' older sister.

"What's wrong Kimi?" Yukiko asked as she was still being guided. "You've been troubled by something for a while…" Kimiko tensed.

"Nothing…" she muttered as they stopped in front of two large doors. "We're here!" she called out inside and slowly the doors began to open.

"Welcome!" An enormous group of people chorused together. Kimiko grabbed her sister's blindfold and pulled it off. Yukiko's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the new light after seeing nothing but darkness for so long.

"Oh my…" she covered her mouth slightly and looked all around. All of the girls there were dressed in ball gowns but not any ordinary ones, Disney ones. She saw princess gowns everywhere! Cinderella , Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine you name it! Suddenly she looked down seeing herself in a long black cloak with black boot. Her hand reached up to her hair and she felt a wig on her head, short choppy black hair. Turning to look at her sister her eyes widened. Her sister was in a plain white dress with light blue sandals and she had a brown sketch pad in her arms, her hair was let down and a smile was on her lips.

"Happy Birthday… Xion." Kimiko spoke after a while. Yukiko looked at her in surprise and grinned then turned to everyone who was watching her then back to her sister.

"Thanks… Namine."

"A beloved honored guests welcome to your party!" a voice called out. Everyone looked up and a lot of the girls in the crowd squealed.

"Tamaki-sempai?" Kimiko muttered in surprise.

"No no!" Tamaki replied running his fingers through his long silver hair. "Tonight I am Riku! And here are my other friends!" He made a gesture toward Haruhi. "My friend the keyblade master Sora" There was a loud applause and an unenthusiastic and embarrassed Haruhi waved. "Next comes my good friend Axel!" Tamaki then pointed at Kyouya to gave a 'dazzling' smile and got a few girls swooning. "How about a hand for the adorable lexicon user Zexion" Hunny grinned widely and enthusiastically waved. "What about some applause for the stoic Lexaeus?" Mori gave a nod to the crowd. "Lastly come the look alikes Ventus and Roxas!" Hikaru and Kaoru waved to the crowd with identical smiles. "We hope that you have fun tonight in celebration of the elder Misaki's birthday! Music!" As Tamaki finished his introduction music began playing including some songs from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. Yukiko was in paradise. Everywhere she looked she saw her favorite EVERYTHING right down to the red velvet cake. For hours she walked around talking to people hearing people wish her happy birthday and dancing a few times though to her it only felt like 10 minutes.

"Hey…" Yukiko jumped and turned around. "Um… hi Xion." Tilting her head Yukiko looked confused but then smiled.

"Hi Hikaru uh… I mean Hi Roxas." She greeted. Hikaru looked shocked at her friendly tone but smiled back.

"Do you like the party?" he asked hoping for a yes since he was one of the people who planned a lot of it. Even before Haruhi had talked to him about his so called 'feelings' he wanted her to have a great party.

"I love it! I love everything!" she cheered with obvious excitement. "…but I'm curious how did the host club know how much I love Kingdom Hearts?" she asked him crossed her arms with a curious look.

"Uh…um…" Hikaru didn't know what to say. He was tongue tied. "W-We just… um…" He didn't want to tell her that they looked through some of her wish lists online and saw a lot of Kingdom Hearts related things. Quickly he took out a small black box and stretched his hand out to her. "H-Happy Birthday." Yukiko tilted her head and grabbed the box, opening it slowly. Her eyes widened and her lips curled to a wide shocked smile.

"Oh my…" Her hands trailed over the necklace in the box. It was a replica of Roxas' necklace but it was a golden bronze instead of silver and the charm was slightly smaller. She flipped it over and saw an engrave print on it. Slowly she read out loud. "Have a happy birthday Xion… you're not like the rest of us. You're special." She looked up to see Hikaru still watching her. "I love it." She whispered wondering if he heard her. Her hand stopped trailing the necklace and she quickly put it on before stepping forward giving Hikaru a tight hug. Hikaru froze for a minute but then smiled and held her tightly.

Kimiko shook her head as she watched the two from afar. 'He's going to hurt her…' she though and let out a sigh then jumped when a hand was put on her shoulder.

"It's just me." Kimiko let out a relieved sigh to hear Kaoru's voice. "You look tense everything okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah Ventus I'm fine…" she told him looking down at her lap. "Just… a bit tired it's almost midnight."

"Almost time for your birthday Namine." Kaoru said stepping beside her. "You excited?"

"Sorta…" Kimiko replied gaining a sigh. "What?" she asked turning to look at him only seeing him handing her a little navy blue box. She took it into her hands and slowly opened it her eyes widening. In the box laid a silver ring with a red broken heart designed all around it. "Heartless…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked.

"N-Nothing it just remind me off the heartless symbol…" she muttered and picked the ring up putting it on her right hand. "It's beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it." Kaoru replied with a smile as she looked at him with a grin. His face heated up when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He was about to replied when she put a finger to his lips.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you completely… but… you're working on it." She told him and then ran off to her sister who was to her too.

"**We have to talk."** They chorused together and nodded.

"Namine!" Kimiko turned around to see Kaoru waving at her. "Dance with me!" Kimiko smiled and put her hand up yelling.

"Give me a minute!" she turned to Yukiko. "Uh… Later?"

"Xion!" Hikaru called out and beckoned her to come to him. Yukiko nodded and then turned to her sister.

"Later." She said and then ran off. Kimiko stood and bit her lip as her sister ran off hopping that they were thinking the same think.

'_If we aren't… this is going to end bad… but… so far teamwork is a failure.'_


	10. He'll Pay

**Yukiko: Hey everyone!**

**Kimiko: Yo! This little authors note is sort of an apology.**

**Yukiko: Yeah we were kinda neglecting out stories for a bit . don't ya just loooooove high school? *sarcasm implied***

**Kimiko: Yeah and there was somethign else we were trying that we've been EPICLY failing in... drawing.**

**Yukiko: See we were trying to make a cover for this fanfic because since it's our favorite we're going to print it out and save it once it's over but,**

**Kimiko: I have no artistic bones in my body and Yukiko never has a time to draw! That were you guys come in!**

**Yukiko: Seeing as there are quite a few fans and followers of this story we were wondering... can any of you draw?**

**Kimiko: we're holding a little contest and the person who makes the best cover and/or small scene from the story so far will be getting a special part in the final chapter of this story meaning yes we've got it all though out we just need time to type it all up.**

**Yukiko: We're accepting link to your art work through message on our inbox, if you upload it on deviant art we can check it out there and favorite it! Then see whose we like better. Note though that we are only accepting these applications up until a certain time and we'll be putting AU notes on our chapter to tell you how much longer until that is. **

**Kimiko: So thats it for now~ Oh yeah one last thing! By now you should now the basic look of Yukiko and Kimiko if not refer to the first chapter but if your too lazy to do that like i was here is a picture:**

**http:/ . . /albums/ii460/an .imegurl0330/Best_Ani . me_**

* * *

"**So…Um… You go first."** Staring at each other Yukiko and Kimiko shared a nervous glance before tearing their gaze away once again. They would look anywhere, at the couch they were sitting on, at the large tv near them, at the golden beige walls surrounding them, entrapping them in the confinement of their living room but nothing distracted them from the awkward silence. Eventually, the silence got to her and a sigh escaped the elder Misaki's lips.

"Kimi… I don't think I can do this anymore…" she admitted leaning back into her seat awaiting the scolding that was bound to come along. "I just… Hikaru… He… and I…" she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yukiko… do you really think this is a good choice we're making?" Kimiko asked with hesitance. "Maybe it's because I was more affected by their prank a few years back but.. I DON'T want to let it go…." Yukiko looked up from behind her bang and frowned.

"I know but… It feels like… they changed. I mean they smile a lot more and socially and their funny and he's sweet and kind and…"

"YUKIKO!" Kimiko yelled pulling her sister from her trance. Yukiko gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "Listen Yukiko… I can't pull off this plan without you… give me your answer by tomorrow." With that final statement the blonde turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving her older sister in a daze.

"…she can't do it without me… can I give her up for Hikaru? Could I give Hikaru up for her…" Unconsciously, Yukiko stood from her bed and began to walk down the hollow halls of her home. "This blows…"

_Bzz! Bzz!_

Glancing down at her pocket she reached in, fishing for the phone. Yukiko quickly found it and flipped it open. "Don't forget that the homeroom debate for the Halloween festivities are this morning, Much love Kurakano." A faint smile pulled on her lips as she closed her phone. "Right… I guess this little decision can wait."

-xXx-

"Boring Boring Boring!" A simultaneous cringe passed the two girls as they entered their class just in time to hear Renge's scream.

"It's too early for her to be yelling…" Kimiko muttered in annoyance.

"Come on… she's louder than my alarm clock…" Yukiko grumbled letting out a yawn as Renge started her rant on Halloween.

"Halloween! It the day that signal the end of summer and ushers in the icy breathe of winter! Halloween! The day that people come out against the spirits and devils that come by! Halloween! It's also... became a festival of dressing up in costumes and playing pranks!"

"Some people don't wait until Halloween to dress up…" Hikaru began as Renge propped herself up in a pose on their desk.

"…yeah some people cosplay year round." Kaoru finished gaining a nod from Haruhi as Yukiko and Kimiko walked to then. Kimiko raised her hand and pointed an accusing finger at Renge.

"Hey that's the uniform of the female student in…" Yukiko chimed in after her sister.

"Uki-Doki Memorial Two? How'd you make that if the images are only out in the offices of the manga producers so far?" Yukiko asked then gaining a shocked look from Hikaru.

"Y-You're an otaku?" he asked slight horror in his eyes. Kaoru's widened eyes fell on Kimiko who let out a sigh.

"No we aren't Otakus. Our father is the CEO of a small Manga franchise here in Japan which is the one producing the U.D.M Series." She explained seeing both of them sigh in relief.

"R-Renge, we're having homeroom now could you please get off the desk?" Renge didn't bother listening to Chairman Soga though.

"Tea and Cosplay? The host club does that practically non-stop! What we need is something special!" Renge cheered in a sing-song tone. "What we need is an all night test of courage! The bravest student wins!" The class talked excitedly amongst themselves all with grins on their faces.

"**Count us out!" **Yukiko and Kimiko chimed together.

"Not that the idea of scaring the absolute crap out of each other in the middle of the creepy night wouldn't be awesome but…." Kimiko turned to her sister who nodded.

"We sorta made plans to help someone out tonight and we wouldn't want to let him down." Yukiko finished up.

"Oh but this will be so much fun! Are you sure you can't come?" Kurakano asked with slight disappointment in her eyes. Both girls had to admit they were very fond of the girl thinking she was one of the only ones that wasn't overly obsessive about the hosts.

"We'll try if we get out early, okay?" Yukiko asked offering a smile and then looked towards Soga. "You have my vote."

"Mine too." Kimiko added then proceeded to exit the room her sister tailing behind her waving good bye.

-xXx-

"So it is a test of courage after all?" The prince of darkness himself asked, masked behind his cloak.

"Hai. Nekozawa-sempai." Yukiko replied with a frown. "How is this exactly going to help our decision?"

"Yeah all we're really doing is scaring the crap out of our classmates." Kimiko added, her lips in an annoyed purse

"Trust in me and you'll see what I mean." After that he faded back into the shadows leaving two confused twin girls looking at each other. They shared a simultaneous shrug and pulled off the long coats they had on to reveal identical devil costumes except that Kimiko was red and Yukiko was black. With a toss of the coats they ran down the hall hoping to make it in time. 'almost there…' they thought racing forward until they came to a halt when they notice four people running away in different hallways.

"Split up?" Yukiko asked picking a hall way to go down already. Kimiko nodded and went down the other one.

Kimiko let out an annoyed sigh as she passed one bad scare tactic after another. Nothing was enough to scare her. She headed into a room she suspected to be empty and made herself comfortable inside playing her Ipod until she suddenly heard the door bust open. Quickly reacting Kimiko picked herself up and ran into a closet inside the room crouching down and looking through the gaps of the doors. 'Chairman… Kaoru….'

"It's no use it doesn't look like anyone is outside…" Kaoru said in defeat after pounding on the door a few times. Letting out a sigh Kimiko leaned on her back, against the closet's wall. Being away from the closet doors she could only pick up a few words of everything Kaoru was saying but sure enough slowly she started to doze off.

Yukiko let out a sigh as she walked down the hall, nothing. Nothing as far as the eye could see. "What the…" she muttered when at the very end of the hall she saw a net. Slowly she went down the hall making sure to duck into the corner of the hall when she was close enough..

"Hikaru Quit thrashing around! I can get us out of there with my sewing scissors!" Haruhi shouted in annoyance.

"Wow even you have a feminine side…." Hikaru commented with a bit of a smug tone.

"What is that suppose to mean? You have a smart mouth." Haruhi grumbled in annoyance making Yukiko bite back her laughter.

"What do you mean I have a smart mouth? Kaoru has one too ya know!" Hikaru argued obviously irritated.

"Not when he's alone he's not, you on the other hand get worse when you're alone." Haruhi commented. There was a rustling sound and then a quiet. "Hold still…"

"What are you doing…" Hikaru asked in a nervous tone. Yukiko's curiousity got the better of her and peeked around the corner only to see Haruhi and Hikaru in a… suggestive…. Position inside the net. Though she couldn't see what they were doing she could see their shadows and saw that Haruhi was on top of him. Wide eyes turned an angry glare and her once slacked jaw, clenched. Twirling on her heel quickly she flipped out her phone and quickly typed a message to her sister as she walked away from the scene not hearing Haruhi's last statement which might have changed her mind.

Kimiko awoke to the feel of her phone vibrating in her hands and slowly peeked out of the closet. Seeing that the room was empty she got out and opened her phone reading the message out loud to herself. "I've made my decision our plan is on. Fuck love." With a confused expression she opened the picture mail on her phone and her eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. On the screen were a very close Haruhi and Hikaru. She skipped down to the last line of the message. "I'm done, but he'll pay."


	11. A Stolen Kiss

Glancing forward, Kaoru tapped the end of his pencil against his cheek staring at the blonde in front of her. He had been watching her for a while and only looked away when she tried to return his stare. Kimiko felt like she was being watched and figured that she knew the culprit. Constantly she turned around to try and make eye contact with Kaoru but each time she tried he looked away. In the end she gave in and glanced beside her at the empty seat .The seat normally filled by her sister. Her eyes then looked forward where her sister was sitting in the front of the class. A sigh escaped her pale pink lips; it had been this way for almost a month and a half. Right after Halloween Yukiko started to act different and Kimiko knew who to blame: Hikaru. She wasn't the only one to notice her change, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had too but no one commented on it deciding that it was her business though there was a slight emptiness in Hikaru's eyes without that constant ring of her voice in his ears and her constant smile, he even missed how she teased him about everything. For that entire month and a half Yukiko had done everything in her power to avoid Hikaru and he was getting pretty sick of it.

'I"ve got to talk to her today…' He thought as the bell rang. Knowing the truth of the reason why he wanted to go with her so badly made him rethink it for a small moment but not too long as he watched her packed up her things. Just as he was going to approach her she turned to Kimiko and gave a faint nod before running out of the room, literally running!

"W-What the…" Hikaru couldn't believe how fast she was. In a flash she was gone. A sigh escaped his parted lips as he turned towards his brother who offered a sad smile.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to talk to her soon." Kaoru told his brother trying to bring some hope back into his brother's eyes.

"I think you'll get your chance right now." Hikaru replied in a hushed tone gesturing with his eyes across the room where Kimiko was just starting to walk out. Kaoru took the hint and made a dash for the door forgetting his backpack in the class room.

"Kimiko!" Kaoru called after the blonde who abruptly stopped and turned around slowly.

"Yes?" she asked simple no real emotion in her eyes, no cheerfulness in her tone.

"Can we talk?" he asked, slight desperateness in his voice as he straightened himself up catching his breath again. Kimiko looked at her watch and sighed.

"I can't right now, I have to get to cultural cuisine class before I get detention again." She stated and turned back on her heel beginning to walk away but was stopped with a hand that held onto her wrist.

"Please… it won't be long." He begged of her hearing the blonde sigh again and turn around.

"Fine. Talk." She replied roughly pulling her hand away. Kaoru looked surprised at her cold tone.

"In Private." He told her and grabbed onto her wrist firmly once again pulling her into an empty class room. Kimiko glanced suspiciously in the room expecting to be filmed for some kind of prank but no such thing happened as she let her book fall onto a desk. Walking to the teachers seat she plopped down and crossed her arms and legs looking up at her with impatient eyes.

"Well?" Kaoru couldn't find his words. Everything he thought about saying and asking went blank. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "Spit it out already." Kimiko demanded.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kimiko's look changed at his whispered words. "We were getting along so well and then all of a sudden you… you…" Kimiko stood up and the cold look in her eyes returned momentarily before softening up when she caught gaze of the sorrowful look in Kaoru's.

"Why?" she asked a slight smirk to her lips as she chuckled. "Because… you're no good for me and I'm no good for you. In the end, all we'll end up doing is hurting each other." She stated not looking away or tearing the locked gaze for a second. "Be honest with yourself Kaoru."

"I am!" Kaoru yelled in frustration. Kimiko took a step back in shock. "I try to convince myself otherwise but it's no use!" His voice grew louder and Kimiko's eyes grew wide.

"W-What are you ta—mph!" Kimiko felt the color from her face drain completely then return in a pool of red. Her face was so flushed she felt as if she was going to pass out. The soft feeling against her lips was addicting and the scent was intoxication. She felt Kaoru's hands resting at her hips as he stood closer. Sudden realization struck Kimiko like a ton of bricks. Kaoru was kissing her. He was actually KISSING her. Strength returned to her and she made an attempt to push him away but it was no use. His touch weakened her with every second and soon she found herself limp in his arms. "M-Mph…"

Kaoru couldn't believe that he was actually doing it. In a moment of frustration, he managed to force himself to do what he only dreamt of. The second his lips met Kimiko's he felt sparks and he knew that it had been the right choice. Even though she struggled in his arms he could tell that she was having a hard time doing it and simply held her in place. A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt Kimiko's arms drape over his shoulders and the sudden movement of her lips against his own. Kimiko took advantage of his weak moment and slipped her tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss. For a while they fought for dominance but Kaoru let her win and smiled after feeling her smile against his lips. They broke apart soon after, both trying to take in some air.

"K-Kaoru…" Kimiko muttered in a shy tone and looked down, an embarrassed look in her eyes. Kaoru smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, making her giggle.

"You look cute when you smile…" he whispered against her skin making her giggled again.

"You look cute when you blush like a forlorn school boy." Kimiko replied seeing him pull away from her neck and simply press his forehead against hers.

"I was," he whispered again grabbing onto her hand and intertwining their fingers. ",until you came along that is." Kaoru leaned forward and pecked her lips making her smile again. Kimiko's smile then turned to a frown as she pulled away from him, a confused look clouding Kaoru's eyes. "Is something wrong Kimi-chan?"

"K-Kaoru… I-I have to tell you something…" Kimiko told his looking down and holding her hand tightly to her chest. "But I'm not sure how to say it because when I tell you… I'll be betraying my sister."


	12. The Jig is Up

Yukiko: I just want you all to know just because the secret is out doesn't mean the story is over yet!

Kimiko: I think we still have quite a few chapters to do!

Yukiko: We had a concerned fan message us asking if it was the end since our stories are often long in word per chapter but short in chapter.

Kimiko: No need to worry though!

Yukiko: So enjoy the drama!

* * *

"So you've been lying to me all this time…" hissed a betrayed Hitachiin. The young Misaki looked up at him then looked back down biting her lower lip.

"I thought… you should know…" she whispered but that didn't stop his anger.

"So why tell me now?" he asked a angry tone in his voice as he looked up to lock eyes with her.

"Because I actually have feelings for you Hikaru!" Yukiko yelled in utter sadness. It hurt her to see how angry he was with her but his next statement was a straight blow to her heart and her pride.

"You expect me to believe that… after everything you lied to me about?" Hikaru asked a slight smirk on his lips before turning back into a frown. "Why did I let myself fall for this again…" he whispered not intending her to hear.

"…" Yukiko had opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but his angry glare silenced her. Hikaru turned his back to her and began to walk away but Yukiko grabbed his hand. "Please Hikaru…" she whispered feeling her eyes start to water. Hikaru grunted and pulled his hand away from her, realization suddenly striking him.

"Where is your sister?" he asked bluntly his back still turned to her.

"S-She went into room C-3 w-with Kaoru…" she whispered in a guilty tone knowing she had sold her own sister out. Hikaru turned around and roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "W-What are y-you doing?"

"I'm going to stop my brother from getting hurt and you're going to help me. It's the very least you could do." He told her still dragging her along and not looking back at her almost disgusted at the sight. Yukiko gave a faint nod and when they made it outside C-3 they heard two faint voices.

"Is something wrong Kimi-chan?" Kaoru's voice came through.

"K-Kaoru… I-I have to tell you something…" Kimiko's voice said but then paused, a sigh was heard until her voice came through again. "But I'm not sure how to say it because when I tell you… I'll be betraying my sister."

"K-Kimiko…" Yukiko whispered and then winced when Hikaru's grip on her wrist tightened in anger. "Hikaru… that hurts…" He didn't care and slammed the doors open much to Kaoru and Kimiko's shock.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked in confusion. Kimiko's eyes darted from Kaoru to Hikaru and then to her sister. Kimiko saw that Yukiko was desperately trying to pull out of his grip, her face contorted in slight pain and her eyes freshly stained with tears.

"They've been lying to us all along Kaoru." Hikaru stated finally letting go off Yukiko who ran at her sister's side. "All of this was a scheme to get revenge on us for the tricks we pulled." He said once more then glared at the ground. "It was all lies." Kaoru looked from his brother to Kimiko and Yukiko.

"Is that true?" he asked an emotionless tone in his voice. Kimiko was dumbstruck. Her sister had beaten her to the punch and Hikaru had ruined her chanced to explain. No words would come out of her mouth until she finally whispered.

"It wasn't like that…" she whispered, taking her sister's hand and then looking up at him. "Yes, at first we wanted to just hurt you like you hurt us but then—"

"Then what? You felt guilty?" Kaoru asked bluntly seeing her look back down. She couldn't reply because she knew that it was true. Kaoru turned his back to her, just as Hikaru had to Yukiko, and stood beside his brother uttering a small. "Let's go." Hikaru nodded, a bit surprised that his brother had gone cold instead of infuriated, but that's all because of one thing, one small emotion that struck him much harder than Hikaru; Hurt. That's all it was. He was hurt while Hikaru felt betrayed. Never would he have though he was being set up by one of the only girls that ever really grasped his attention. Kimiko stood in shock to watch him leave, anger pooled into her eyes but it quickly was overcome by pure sorrow. She felt like she was being repeatedly stabbed in the heart. Her eyes burned slightly at seeing him walk away from her but she wouldn't let it show.

"I'm sorry…" her sister's voice broke Kimiko from her trance. She looked at her big sister, the one who was so strong, confident and proud now look so… broken. No emotion reached her eyes not even sadness. Yukiko looked like a sad broken porcelain doll. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Yukiko-chan… They would have found out sooner of later." Kimiko replied but then a gasp escaped her lips when her sister wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Yuki-chan…" she muttered feeling her uniform grow damp. She was crying. "Shhhh… don't cry…" Kimiko said soothingly patting her big sister's head. It had been so long since she had seen her sister cry so all she did was hold her murmuring comforting words.

'It's over… It's all over…' they both though simultaneously.

"The jig is up…"

* * *

**Um... This is Yukiko and im kinda thinking of rewriting the story but im not sure whther to do it now or to do it after the story is over.**

**Uh... help? Review and give your opinion please!**


	13. They've Returned

The dark night was still and quiet, the only sound in the night being a cold breeze passing through, sending chills up the spines of those who had to face the cold winter air. Much different than the calming winds of Japan, this was the freezing breeze of New York. A sigh escaped a pair of parted pink lips, freezing on contact in the air, gently falling off the edge of the balcony where a deep thinking girl stood.

"Kimiko?" The girl turned around, smiling at her twin.

"Hey Yukiko, did I wake you up?" Yukiko shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"No, I've been awake for a while." She admitted, walking to stand beside her sister. "Tomorrow we leave New York and go back to Japan." Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah, it's been only two months." Kimiko mumbled, her voice droning off until she let out a slight scoff. "Seems like we always leave Japan because of them." Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think it's time we headed back and paced whatever the rumor; they started about us, say." Yukiko told her sister, resting her elbow on the rim surrounding their balcony, her left cheek resting against her palm. "We'll have to eventually."

"Yeah…" With that last whisper, Kimiko turned on her heel and headed back inside their hotel room, her older sister following soon after.

* * *

'Two months… It's been two months…' Kaoru thought, laying back in his bed staring at his contacts. There was her name in big bold letters and right next to it, a picture. One they took at the party the host club had thrown for the girl's birthday. He found his thumb trailing the picture's features, from where his arm was wrapped around her shoulders to the smile on her face, then down her cheek and over her lips. A part of him tried to say that their kiss never happened, but he knew it had. He could still feel the tingling on his skin from when their lips first touched. The sweet taste of her cherry vanilla lip balm and the scent of gentle, intoxicating lilac still lingered in his memory. 'Where are you…?'

"Kaoru?" Kaoru's head snapped up at his golden eyes locked with his brothers. Hikaru had a concerned look on his face. Even someone as dense at Hikaru noticed the change in Kaoru's behavior. Over the time span of two months his brother became quiet, less cheerful and happy. "I just came to tell you I'm out of the shower, you can use it now." Kaoru forced a smile, sitting up with a nod.

"Right, thanks Hikaru." He said, standing up and pocketing his phone. As he was walking out, a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I think you'll have to accept that she's gone Kaoru." Hikaru muttered quietly. He felt Kaoru tense after he spoke but then relax, walking away once more.

"Y-Yukiko, Kimiko?" Haruhi asked, looking a little surprised at the girls. "You two look… different." Her eyes fell on Kimiko first. Her old shoulder length bleach blonde hair was now a deeper waist length dirty blonde. Her full forehead bangs were now choppy and sideways, covering her right eye slightly. Her uniform was even different than before. She was actually wearing the uniform but a just a simple customized boy's uniform. The lilac blazer was still the same just tighter on her waist, showing her curves and being left slightly open to reveal a collared cream shirt while wearing a simple jet black skirt instead of black pants. Her shoes were flat black ballerina slippers, having knee high white socks hiding her pale creamy skin. Haruhi's eyes then fell on Yukiko. Her ridiculously long jet black hair had been cut much shorter, being held in one tight spiky ponytail, a few strands of hair still framing her pale face. Unlike her sister, she still wasn't wearing the uniform. Her outfit resided on a simple black t-shirt with three white skulls on it. She wore stripped grey and burgundy thigh high socks, almost meeting the line of her red plaid skirt. On her feet were simple black sneakers while on her hands, she had on black finger less gloves.

"We thought it was time for us to separate." Kimiko told her, brushing her hair back with her fingers. Yukiko nodded.

"We're done with the twin thing. From now on it's not the Misaki sisters, its Yukiko Misaki and Kimiko Misaki." Yukiko stated, swiveling around the desks to sit next to Haruhi. The brunette smiled.

"Well it's good that you two are becoming independent from each other." Haruhi commented, looking between the two girls. "Though, why the sudden change?" The girls glanced at each other then back at Haruhi.

"So they didn't tell you?" They asked in unison, Haruhi simply looked confused.

"Well, we…" Yukiko bit her lower lip, glancing at her sister for help.

"We…" Kimiko couldn't find her words and simply sat, a frown pulling on her lips. Haruhi looked between the girls, a spark of curiosity twinkling in her eyes. Kimiko began her explanation, Haruhi's expression contorting to slight disappointment. "We figured they would have told everyone by now…" A sigh escaped Haruhi's lips.

"No, no they haven't. Though I did notice them acting strange." Yukiko frowned.

"We only came back to apologize, we aren't staying long. Just a few months." Haruhi turned towards the older Misaki who smiled sadly. "Kimiko got an internship in Paris to design a summer line with our grandmother." Haruhi nodded. "I'm heading back to New York."

"So you aren't going to come back?" Haruhi asked, slight sadness lingering in her voice. Even though she had only known then for a few months, she had grown close to the two mischievous twin girls. It was a relaxing change to have girls who knew her secret around her. Haruhi knew they had figured it out; they made it obvious to her yet discreet to everyone else.

"We might stop in every once in a while, but for good no." Kimiko answered, offering a sad smile. "We'll still come here and hang out with you and everything it's just that…"

"Japan holds too many bad memories?" Haruhi asked, gaining two simultaneous nods.

"We came back to apologize to Hikaru and Kaoru, and of course the rest of the host club. What we were trying to do was wrong." Yukiko admitted.

"What were you two thinking though? What was it that you were going to do? Lead them on then just say 'We were just messing with you'?" Haruhi questioned, her large doe eyes flashing between Yukiko and Kimiko.

"Pretty much." Kimiko muttered as the class ball rang. Both girls stood up and moved to their old seats, just one in front of Haruhi and Hitachiin's.

"Class we a— Well, it's nice to see the Misaki sisters join us once again." The home room teacher announced loudly just as two dumb struck twin boys walked into the room. There was an eerie silence in the air until an angry voice was heard.

"There aren't any Misaki sisters here. It's simple Yukiko Misaki."

"Yeah, and Kimiko Misaki."

The teacher seemed a bit shocked at their cold tones, as he made his way to his desk the Hitachiins seemed to recover from their shocked state. Briskly, they moved to their seats.

"Well, Yukiko, Kimiko care to tell us where you girls have disappeared to for the past two months?" The teacher asked once more.

"We don't care to do so." Kimiko stated flatly, a few snickers popping up around the room.

"It's not really any one's business but our own." Yukiko chimed in, using her sister's same monotone voice. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked curiously at the girl's, instantly telling that they weren't the same as before. Not just in style but personality too, the teacher's voice interrupted their examination.

"Well… I see. Let's begin shall we. Try to keep up Misaki Si—" Two death glares shot up. "I mean, Yukiko and Kimiko."

"**Yes Sir."**

* * *

"Ready Yukiko?" Kimiko asked, staring hard at the tall doors in front of her. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as her hand reached for one door know. Yukiko let out a soft sigh and with a nod, reached for the second knob.

"Right." Slowly, the two creaky doors opened simultaneously and for once at entering the room, they were not smothered in rose petals.

"We apologize. The Host Club is closed for the day."

"**We know."**


	14. You Love Her

A suffocating tension coated the room. All was quiet, no one breaking the silence, no one daring to do anything but stare. The strange feeling puzzled the girls; normally they were welcomed to the host club with open arms though this time it seemed much, much different. Only one explanation dawned on the girls. They knew.

"Well this certainly is a surprise..." Kyouya stated, an amused yet irritated gleam sparkling in his eyes.

"We won't stay long, we know we aren't welcome here." Kimiko retorted, hiding her nervousness with fake determination.

"We have something we'd like to say." Yukiko continued, her eyes fell on Hikaru for a moment. Hikaru stared back and looked surprised when Yukiko avoided his gaze. Though he tried to convince himself he didn't care, even so a strange feeling tightened in his stomach at seeing how much she had changed. Quickly, he brushed it off as the girls began looking from host to host.

"By now, you should all know what was going on at the beginning of the year." Yukiko began. Kimiko seemed a bit surprised at how her sister was talking. The entire time that they had been outside of Japan, Yukiko seemed to revert into a shell of her former self. She went back to being, cold, distant and nervous around people. The Ouran hosts glanced at each other, a knowing but disappointed look in all of their eyes.

"Why would you girls do that Yuki-chan? Kimi-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at the twin girls, a tinge of anger sparking in his eyes. Yukiko frowned, her shoes suddenly becoming very interesting since her gaze wouldn't break from the ground. Kimiko stepped forward to cover for her sister, an emotionless expression glazed in her eyes.

"Our reasoning was stupid. We only came to apologize." All eyes shot back to the girls, a surprised look of disbelief in their eyes, except for Haruhi who already knew. An eerie silence spread through the room once again, until the host club's king spoke up.

"I see. So exactly what are you girls apologizing for?" Tamaki questioned, shocking the girls with his serious tone. Kimiko looked down, guilt pooling into her eyes. Her trembling hand reached out to hold onto her sister's hand. Biting her lower lip tenderly, Yukiko glanced up.

"For everything, for hurting your host club, for wasting your time with us, for lying all this time. For everything." She retorted, showing that she acknowledged that what they had done was wrong. "That is all." Silence. No one had anything more to say. With a swivel of her heel, Kimiko turned, pulling her sister along.

"You won't have to worry about us for much longer." Kimiko whispered, as the two girls left the memory filled room known as the host club.

"What did they mean by we won't have to worry about them much longer Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, looking at Kyouya with curiosity. Before Kyouya could answer, Haruhi spoke up.

"They aren't staying at Ouran." All eyes went to the brunette who sat with an exasperated sigh. "Kimiko has an internship to Paris with their grandmother, and Yukiko is going to New York."

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked nervousness and sadness thickly lacing his voice. Haruhi took note of his strange tone and gave him a curious look. "I mean are you sure?" She nodded.

"They told me this morning." A strange mix of emotion bubbling inside of Kaoru and, even though unknown to them, Hikaru as well. It was as if anger, sorrow, and emptiness clashed into one leaving both boys feeling empty.

"I can't believe they are leaving already." Honey mumbled to himself, a frown pulling on the short blonde's lips. "They just came back." For the umpteenth time, silence coated the room.

"The club will be opening soon. We should get ready." Kyouya stated, acting unfazed by the sudden news. Still , no one moved. A sniffling sound broke the silence.

"I don't want Kimi-chan and Yuki-chan to go…" All eyes turned back to the Lolita boy, seeing tears trailing down the boys cheeks. Mori squatted down to one knee, rubbing the boys back in an attempt to soothe him but it didn't work. Honey was still as upset as could be.

"There there Honey-sempai!" Tamaki called out, trying to brighten up the mood. "I'm sure it will be a while before they have to go! The girls will probably come to visit too." Honey sniffled once more, looking up with big, sad innocent eyes.

"Yeah Sempai they both told me they would visit every now and again!" Haruhi added, giving a forced smile though she was also saddened by the news. Hikaru and Kaoru remained silent, glancing at each host club member. They could clearly see that Honey was in a state of sorrow after hearing the news and Tamaki tried to be positive but also showed a hint of unhappiness. Mori's usually emotionless eyes shone with small hints of grief, and Kyouya's lips were pulled into a frown. Even Haruhi's normal happy nature now was depressed, saddened and lonely.

"I think we should all just go home for the day." All eyes turned to the young Hitachiin, his eyes were locked on the ground. Kyouya pushed up his glasses to the rim of his nose.

"Yes," he began. "I don't believe it would be in our best interest to open today. It seems we have upset hosts." Slowly each host took his leave, resulting in only a pair of twins that stayed glancing around the room.

"Sure will be quiet with them gone again." Kaoru commented, taking a seat on a loveseat. A sigh escaped his lips, his brother walking to join him.

"I guess… It will be just like before." Hikaru murmured to himself, his shoes becoming very interesting as he refused to look up. "She's really leaving." Kaoru couldn't help but stare at his brother, never recalling seeing him look so broken. He frowned, reaching out to hold onto Hikaru's hand.

"They said they were sorry." He mumbled, looking at his lap with a hint of hope in his eyes. "Maybe, before… it wasn't all an act." It was Hikaru's turn to stare, he rose sharply from his seat looking at his younger twin brother with an angry glare. Kaoru would have almost been scared of the look shot at him if he hadn't seen the tears prickling in the corner of his big brother's eyes.

"Of course it was all an act!" Hikaru yelled, finally letting out his bottle up emotions. "All of it! They were just trying to get back at us Kaoru! Don't you get it?" Kaoru flinched slightly at his brother's hate filled voice, but didn't break eye contact, seeing his brother's warm tears finally falling down. Sudden realization struck Hikaru like a ton of bricks and he raised a hand to cover his eyes. "Sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Kaoru nodded in understanding.

"You're sad Hikaru." Kaoru stated, gaining an astonished look from his brother. "You aren't angry, you're hurt." He stood up. "You are upset that Yukiko doesn't seem affected by this anymore, you are upset that she's leaving, you are upset that you think it was all an act." Hikaru's gaze fell back down to the ground, before rushing up in a bolt at the three simple words that Kaoru had uttered; three simple words that made everything that was misunderstood click into place. "You love her."


	15. Time is Almost Up

_Click click click!_

A troubled twin rapidly glanced around herself, searching for the source of the strange sound.

_Click click click!_

Once again, she spun around herself but came up empty handed.

_Click click cli—_

"Shit!" Cursed an angry Misaki. "What the hell was that for Kimiko?"

"You were spacing out, again." Kimiko replied simply, giving a careless shrug. With a pout, the older twin rubbed the back of her head where her sister's hand just smacked. "What is with you and that pen any way?" Yukiko sighed, twisting it to that her sister would see the bold golden engraved name on the black pen: HITACHIIN. Kimiko frowned at her sister, dropping the pen into a red pencil case on her homework desk. "Yukiko…"

The elder Hitachiin got up, making her way to her bed where a cute little kitten laid, curled up in a ball. Her soft hands stroked the kitten's fur, gaining purrs of approval. Suddenly, she stopped as an amused smirk worked its way on her lips.

"Even in my own house Hikaru haunts me… isn't that right Hikari?" Yukiko asked, addressing the kitten that unfolded herself from her position and moved to nuzzle against the girl's cheek. Kimiko frowned once more.

"Well, this is why it's good that we're leaving right sis?" Hesitantly, the elder twin gave a nod. "Two more weeks Yukiko! Not that much longer!" Kimiko said, trying to bring her sister to a more enthusiastic mood but in vain. Her eyes were as dead as they had been for months.

"Right! Two more weeks!" Yukiko responded with fake enthusiasm, cuddling with Hikari as she looked down. "I'm okay Kimi, really!"

"No you aren't!" Kimiko yelled in irritation, making Yukiko flinch. "That Hitachiin turned you into a maniacal pen-clicker!" Yukiko snickered slightly, trying to hide the smile that was fighting the smirk on her lips. "Seriously! You're more screwed up that Melvin from Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series!" The snickering grew louder; the twin was barely containing her laughter. "And if you start having dreams that you are falling again like in kingdom hearts I'm going to molly whop your ass into next tuesday!" That did it; Yukiko broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter as Kimiko smirked at her job well done. "My work is complete!"

"You-hahahaha-are one sick minded-hahahahha-individual!" Yukiko managed to get out during her weak moment.

"What is wrong with you two?" Both girls looked up to the door as their brother Kioshi glanced at them, amusement yet embarrassment in his eyes. "You guys have problems…" Said twin girls looked at each other, snickering once more before falling into fits of laughter once more. "For the love of Ra… just breathe already…"

After a few hours of talking about nothing in particular, all three Misaki siblings parted ways. Kimiko left her sister once the elder twin was nestled into her bed, with Kiara's kitten Hikari. As she made her way down the long hallways, she couldn't help but sink into her own thoughts. Whenever she was with Yukiko, it was much easier to not think about all the drama in her life and to suppress all the memories she had of Kaoru. A frown pulled on her lips as she stepped into her room. The thought of leaving Japan again made her happy yet gave her an empty feeling in her chest. She slipped into her light blue panda pajama's and turned her laptop on, logging into her chat service. She quickly took note that Yukiko has just logged off and there was no one else there but her, at least for the first few minutes. Suddenly, a name popped up on her guest list.

_Moonlight_Dancer: Who is this?_

_Kind_Soul: Kimiko is that you?_

_Moonlight_Dancer: How do you know my name?_

_Kind_Sould: It's me. Kaoru._

Kimiko froze as she read over the name multiple time before typing once more.

_Moonlight_Dancer: Oh, hey. How did you know my chat name?_

_Kind_Soul: I saw it on one of your folders a while back. So what's up?_

Kimiko bit on her lower lip as she typed once more, not sure if it was appropriate for her to be speaking with the young Hitachiin even if it was online.

_Moonlight_Dancer: Just listening to music… you?_

_Kind_Soul: Waiting for Hikaru to get out of the shower so that I can take a bath. Kimiko, can I ask you something?_

_Moonlight_Dancer: I guess…_

_Kind_Soul: Why did you do it? _

_Moonlight_Dancer: You deserved it so I did it._

Kaoru didn't respond for a while, trying to look for any secret meaning before those words. No matter how he read it, it sounded the same. Proud of what she had done, no regrets even though on the inside she wished she had never tried it.

_Kind_Soul: I see…_

_Moonlight_Dancer: My brother is calling, I have to go. Bye._

_Kind_Soul: Wait!_

Kimiko froze midway of slamming her laptop shut, almost being able to hear Kaoru calling out for her to stop and hear him out.

_Kind_Soul: When are you leaving?_

_Moonlight_Dancer: 2 weeks from now. No. Exactly 12 days._

_Moonlight_Dancer has logged off…_

Kaoru stared at his laptop's screen in shock. '12 days?' he thought to himself in a slight panic. It was a Friday so by the time he saw her again she would only have nine days left in Japan and then she would be gone again. Nobody knew they were leaving so soon, they figured it would be months maybe even until the end of the school year before the twin girls departed from Japan again but they only had little over a week with them. As Kimiko's screen name logged out of the chat, Kaoru pulled up his computer's calendar scanning through the numbers and dates. 'Tuesday, she's gone on Tuesday.'


	16. I Miss You

**Hey guys!**

**It has been so long since I uploaded a chapter. Want me to be honest? After a little rift in the ownership of this name, you can tell Kimiko and I are no longer working together, I almost felt like shutting this name down. Then yesterday, I got on my laptop ready to delete all my fanfiction files on my desktop and for some reason I started writing this after I read over the previous chapters of Operation: Revenge. Truly, I am not happy with how the story has been writen so far. I will be going back to rewrite chapters, some of you may notice that the Prolouge has been rewriten. All of the chapters will be rewritten eventually, they will have proper descriptions and grammar this time around. Unfortounately, I lack a proof reader/beta because of the end of my partnership so there will most likely still be grammar or spelling errors. I will try to rewrite chapter one right after I post this up. I know it has been a while. I am not giving up on this name, I am not giving up on this story. I WILL finish this. Please review, favorite and alert so that I know that I have someone's support!**

**-X.M A.K.A Yukiko Misaki**

* * *

Everyone hates Mondays. It doesn't matter if you're a morning person, an enthusiastic person or in this case a twin that is getting her ear screamed off. The weekend was long since over and only one of the Misaki children bothered going to school that uneventful Monday, even so she didn't pay attention. She doodled the day away, ignoring every single teacher that bothered to stand in front of the class and speak. No teacher really cared enough to scold the girl for not paying attention to them since they all knew well enough of her departure, but this was the last straw for Mrs. Beaks, the strictest Algebra 2 teacher in Ouran.

"Misaki!" Beaks screeched, slapping her ruler on the desk the girl sat behind. The classroom turned to the scene unfolding in front of them, catching the attention of the Hitachiin brothers and female host that had a front row seat to it.

"I know mommy is not here right now and we don't know why, we fear how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby but I promise momma's gon' be alright." The teen sang in a whisper to herself, following the lyrics of a song she knew all too well. Her eyes were closed, her head bobbed back and forward to the rhythm of the music that blared in her ears.

"Yukiko Misaki! Speak when spoken too!"

"I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya and make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad." A chuckled escaped Yukiko as she eased off the headphones, fixing her messy choppy black hair with her fingers. "You say something Ma'am?"

Haruhi let out a groan and shook her head in disappointment. As the days counted down, it seemed that Yukiko began to care less and less about school. The brunette shared almost every class with the twin and to every class; she brought nothing other than a sketch pad, one pencil, one sharpener, one eraser and her aged iPod. She had scolded Yukiko for it but only received a shrug in response. The tension between her, Hikaru and Kaoru was gone; they simply wouldn't look at each other and ignored the other existence. Haruhi noticed Hikaru trying repeatedly to scribble down a note to try and talk to the twin throughout the day, but he chickened out at the last moment, scrunching the note into a small ball and shoving it into his pocket with defeated sighs each and every time.

"I don't care that you leave next week, you are still a student in **my** class until the very last day and you **will** pay attention! Is that clear?" Mrs. Beaks yelled, straightening up and crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Crystal." Yukiko responded dryly. Beaks gave a curt nod and walked back up to the front of the class, leaving a frustrated teen behind to huff a puff of air up to her bangs. "Idiot." She murmured.

"Yukiko pay attention just for today." Haruhi whispered harshly. Yukiko shrugged, twirling a strand of her hair.

"What's the point?" She flipped open her sketch pad and quickly took a glance as Haruhi; studying her quickly much to the doe eyed host's discomfort. With a nod, the twin turned around and began sketching. Haruhi let out a disappointed sigh and shook her head once more, turning her attention back on the teacher.

-xXx-

Hikaru stared at the notes he had collected throughout the day. His appetite dissolved into thin air when he read over what he had awkwardly written.

'_Please, can we talk?'_

'_Hey, do you have time after school?'_

'_When are you leaving again?'_

'_How have you been?'_

'_There is something I need to tell you…'_

'_I really need to talk to you Yuki.'_

'_I miss you.'_

"Not having an easy time huh?"

Hikaru was snapped out of his daze by Haruhi's voice, he quickly collected the notes he opened and shoved them back into his pockets.

"Look Hikaru, It would be a bit selfish of you to let her go on thinking you hate her right?" Hikaru frowned slightly, he was getting scolded by the most oblivious person when it came to love… and she was actually making sense to him. While Yukiko made no attempt to talk to him, if she walked past him or near him or even locked eyes with him for less than a second she would hang her head low, a look of sadness glazing over her for a moment before being replaced by pure indifference.

"I guess…" Hikaru murmured before becoming defensive. "But it isn't my fault!"

"I know." Haruhi stated, opening her bento box and taking out her chopsticks. "But worrying the host club and Kaoru is." Hikaru couldn't help but look surprised at her bluntness. "Kaoru is upset too you know."

"Yeah I know."

"So why not put on a smile, make him feel better?"

Haruhi began picking at her rolled omelet and left Hikaru to his thoughts until Kaoru made it back to their table from the lunch line. The older twin glanced at his little brother, seeing the glazed look in his eyes set as he began picking at his food as well. The brunette gave him a side glance when he slowly stood up from his seat, finally catching Kaoru's attention.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru mumbled in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere Kaoru. I'll be back soon." Hikaru tried his best to give a smile as he walked off, ruffling Haruhi's hair on his way out of the cafeteria. He felt Kaoru's confused stare boring into his back until he was completely out of sight but still proceeded to walked down the halls to the Third music room. He decided to take the route through the abandoned hall way, one that was normally only used by the middle school students travelling to the high school, but even they had stopped using it. Hikaru drew to a halt as he looked around himself in a moment of realization and sadness, his eyes scanned the tall hedges where he or his brother hid, the pillar where they would wait for their victims, the silence that only made the girls they toyed with all the more tense. Without thinking, he pulled out all the pleading notes he had written again, letting his eyes glance over at the small opening into his feelings. _'This was where it all started.'_

-xXxXxXx-

Yukiko had skipped out on lunch and decided to not head to her class early. Since her interest in school diminished there was no point in being early anymore. Her body automatically took her to the path to the Music rooms, ready to slip into the First or Second to play around with the instruments before her next class began. She didn't realize what path she was taking before she found herself behind some very familiar tall hedges. Her lips twitched into a sad smile, touching the coarse leafy stand. It was the very spot where all her troubles began. What she wouldn't have given to destroy everything that surrounded her at that very moment, just for a few second of peace and forgetting. She slumped down onto the soft grass and pulled her black sweater's hood up and over her head, leaning against the hedge with a sigh.

She sat there, feeling the cloudy day's faint light hitting her covered head. Her body stiffened when she heard footsteps on the concrete behind her. The footsteps stopped close to her and Yukiko couldn't help but tuck her legs close to her chest protectively. She heard a sigh and then the footsteps began again, walking, from what she could hear, away from her. Slowly, Yukiko pushed herself off the ground and, with her hands shoved into her pockets, walked out from behind the hedge, accidently slamming hard into someone's chest.

"What the hell?"

"Ow…" she murmured, pulling her hood down and rubbing her forehead, wincing in pain at the contact. "Watch where you're…"

She caught herself, stopping and controlling herself before she let out strings of cusses and swears. Instead she simply stared with disbelief, letting herself be drawn into the amber eyes that stared down at her. _'Wow Yukiko, What great luck you have…' _she thought sarcastically. She didn't know what to say to the man that stood in front of her. If anything she had tried her best to avoid any contact with him.

"Sorry Hitachiin." She murmured, seeing that he just stared at her. Yukiko notice during their rough encounter that he dropped a few papers on the ground. She bent down to pick them up and saw him instantly tense.

"I'll get it!" He called out, nervousness lacing his voice as he rushed to collect the notes that surrounded them.

"It's fine." She retorted, picking up a few papers that were near her feet. Without thinking, her eyes scanned over the paper in her hands and she froze in confusion and curiosity. She stood and let her gaze drop onto Hikaru who was shifting in discomfort. "What is this supposed to mean?" she asked, extending her hand and showing him the paper.

"Um…" Hikaru didn't respond, he stared at the paper for a while and almost let out a sigh of relief that she didn't get her hands on the one he was worried about.

"I really need to talk to you Yuki." She recited off the paper in a mocking voice. "What would you need to discuss with me?"

Hikaru couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem at all happy that he was talking to her again; she didn't seem relieved that he wasn't yelling at her; if anything his kind acts were infuriating her. He could still remember how when he confronted her about her lies before, his accusations and yells brought her to tears. The girl that stood in front of him; truly had changed, she had roughened up. Her eyes narrowed onto him when he didn't respond and only stared at her blankly.

"Well?" No response again. "Whatever then." She shoved the paper into his hand, throwing the other that she didn't bother to open onto the ground and briskly walked away. Hikaru tried to say something to stop her, anything at all that would come into his mind. He thought of so many things while she walked away from him for the god knows how many time, but this time it seemed to sting a bit more than all the other. He tried to speak, tried to yell and scream at her to not walk away from him, but nothing would come out. Yukiko was gone when he finally got his first word out.

"I…" He let out an exasperated sigh and bent down to pick up the last note, defeated and upset that he let the opportunity slip away from yet again. Using his thumb, he forced the note open and bit onto his lower lip staring at the note. "I miss you."


End file.
